The Girl Ninja
by ninjaofmusic
Summary: Cole, Kai, and Zane fallow the falcon to a kidnapping. What do they think about the new girls? I'm new so sorry about the bad summery. Tiny bit of romance. Pairings: JayxNya, KaixOc, ZanexOC, ColexOC. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Good Morning

Ninjaofmuisc: Hi this is my Ninjago fanfic that me and my siblings are making. This is a human version of Ninjago just so you know.

Boba Fett: I'm her little brother. And please don't ask why we have stars wars names cause we just started watching it last night.

Princes Liea: I'm her sis. And I like legos!

Ages: Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei: 66 Lloyd: 20 Kai: 23 Zane ( considering the way he looks ): 25 Cole: 22 Jay: 21 Nya: 19 I'll put my OC's ages when you see them

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Ninjaofmusic: This is after episode 26 just so you know.

All: Bye! No flames please!

XXX

Kai's POV

I walked into the dining room and rubbed my eyes. Everyone minus Garmadon and Misako was already awake. " Morning guys." I said. " Morning sleepy head." Said my sister. " Good morning Jay." " Good morning Nya." Jay dreamily said. " Good morning morning morning!" Said Sensei. Seriously what does Mystake put in his tea! " Good morning Sensei!" The original four said (AKA me, Jay, Zane, and Cole). " Good morning Uncle." Said Lloyd. " Where're my parents?" "Sleeping I presume." Said Sensei. "Should I go wake them?" Lloyd asked. "I sense they are over tired from yesterdays events." Said Zane. Most likely. We defeated The Overlord yesterday. Well mostly Lloyd defeated the Overlord.

Lloyd's POV

"Ya Lloyd. You should probably let your parents sleep." Said Kai. "Ya, I guess." I said. "It's just that this will be our first day as a family without Dad being, you know, evil." "I know how you feel. But it'll be okay." Said Cole. "Ya Lloyd." Said Jay. "Just let your parents get their sleep, then you can see them." "Okay, I guess" I said.

Still Lloyd's POV

My parents walked into the room. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I said. "Good morning Lloyd." Said Mom. "Good morning son. Good morning Wu." Said my dad. "Good morning brother." Said Uncle.

"Would you like something to eat?" Asked Zane. "That would be nice Zane." Said Mom. "Where is your father? He wanted to borrow a scroll form me." "He is tuning up the engine." Answered Zane.

Jay's POV

"Hey Jay." Nya said. That girl has _got_ to be an angel in order to have her looks. "Would you like to come to the repair shop with me and tune up the Ultra Sonic Raider?" "Of course." I said. I went up and kissed her cheek. Luckily Kai approved of me and I don't have to worry about getting my neck broken. We both blushed. Kai just rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hey Zane, where's your falcon?" He asked. "Let me see." Zane Said. "Switching to falcon vision." He said in a mono tone voice. "He's at Ninjago City." "I wonder what he's doing there." Said Cole. So do I.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Dun dun dunnnnn!

Boba Fett: Cliff hanger.

Princess Liea: Get her!

Ninjaofmusic: Wait! I'm posting the next one tomorrow.

Princess Liea: Fine.

All: Bye

Chapter 2 The Rescue

Ninjaofmusic: I lied. I'm posting the new chapter right now!

Boba Fett and Princess Liea: HOORAY!

Ninjaofmusic: Let's get this show on the road.

XXX

Cole's POV

"Well I say we go after him!" I shouted. "Kay, Jay you go with Nya. Me, Cole, and Zane will go check out what's wrong with the falcon." Kai said. We all just stared at him. Wow he let Jay take care of Nya. That's a first. "Okay?" Said Jay. "Well let's go Nya." "Wait what about me?" Said Lloyd. "You can stay and spend time with your family." I said. "Okay." Said Lloyd as he smiled at me.

Skales POV

"Hurry up!" I said. "We have to get out of here!" "Ssssorry thesssse... bagsssss are... heavy." Said Fangtom. "Yessss Ssssskalesssss... Why don't ….. you help." "Why because- NINJA!" I yelled

Zane's POV

"I sense something important is in those bags." I said then I heard muffled screams. "Or should I say someone." "What do you mean?" Asked Cole. "I mean their kidnapping someone!" I said. "Good bye ninja!" Shouted Skales from the Serpent Train the Fangpyres had made.

Kai's POV

I am not letting Skales kidnap anyone! "Don't even think about it!" I shouted as I jumped on the train. I kicked Fangtom's right head and he dropped the bags. I picked them up and ran with the others. We rested in the ally way behind the Costume Store. I cut open the bag and a girl with dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and freckles fell out. She was wearing a white shirt and blue pants with her hair in curls and pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was heart-shaped and she has a large mouth. Her shirt said This Is My Life on the front and the back said It's Much To Awesome in a light blue. She's really pretty! "Who are you?" She asked. If only I could speak right now.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Cliff hanger.

Boba Fett: Trust me, this story has tons of cliff hangers.

Princess Liea: Yep.

Ninjaofmusic: Just so you know the girl is 23. Just like a certain ninja we know (cough Kai cough cough ). XD

Ninjaofmusic: Just one thing. POV means Point Of View.

XXX

Chapter 3 The Girls

?'s POV

I looked up and saw three boy ninja. All had white skin. One had black shaggy hair with bushy eyebrows and was very muscular. He wore a black ninja suit and he had a slightly visible scar hidden by his bangs. He also had a fairly big chin. The white one had slightly paler skin than the others and icy blue eyes with bleached blond hair. He had a almost robotic facial expression. The one in red had messy spiked hair with deep blue eyes. He has a slightly large mouth and smile lines. He looks cute. "Oh." I said as I got up. "My names Cindy Alback. What's yours?" "Kai." Said the one in red who was standing next to me."I'm Cole." Said the one in black. Go figure. "My name is Zane." Said the white one. "Mind cutting my friends out?" I asked. "Not at all." Said Cole.

Cole's POV

I cut open the bag. A girl with blonde wavy hair and green eyes fell out. She has a round face. She is wearing a blue shirt with Dance spelled in gold jewels and black pants with dance shoes. So she's a dancer to. She's really cute but looks like Lloyd. "Hey Cindy." She said. "Hey Grace." Said Cindy "Are you the ninja?" Asked Grace. "Yep!" We shouted. "I'm Grace Garmadon and I believe you live with my family."

Zane's POV

"Lets just get the last bag and lets go." I said. I cut open the bag and a girl with midnight purple eyes and black hair with pale skin fell out. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a silver long sleeve hoodie and black pants with no shoes so I could see her delicate feet. She has a heart-shaped face. "Hey sis." She said "Hey Haley!" Said Cindy. "Lets get back to the bounty." I said. "Okay." Said everyone. Haley ran ahead with Grace. I could feel my motors heating up but I am not malfunctioning. What are these feelings I now have? I shall have to ask Jay for some help when we get home.

Dr. Julien's POV

I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I said. Zane was on the other side. "Hello father." He said. "Tell Sensei we need him." "Okay." I said. "The ninja need you Wu." "Okay." Said Wu.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Yet another Cliff hanger. Oh BTW Grace is 19 and Haley is 25. I own nothing about Grace besides the way she looks. Everything else goes to M-And-Company's Mayhemb. Read their books. They are A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

Chapter 4 The Reason

Ninjaofmusic: This chapter is about why Skales and Fangtom wanted to kidnap the girls.

Boba Fett: It's a little awkward but It'll work.

Ninjaofmusic: I only own my OC'S Ashly Emily, and Rachel. Ashly is Fangtom's sister, Emily is Skalidor's daughter and Rachel is Skalidor's wife.

Princess Liea: The girl snakes have slightly shorter necks and long hair. They are also built like females.

XX

Fangtom's POV

We escaped the ninja and are now back at Orobours. We needed that girl so she could cure our friend Skalidor. "How'ssssssssss Ssssskalidor?" Skales asked. "Not much better." I Said sadly. "I told him not to eat thosssse berriesssss." Said Rachel who is Skalidor's wife. "It wasssss … jusssst becaussssssssse he ...wasssss ssssso... hungry." Said my sister Ashly. "I know." Said Rachel. "It'sssssss jussssst sssssso hard to ssssssssee him sssssssuffer." "Do you want... me to come... help with... little Emily?" Asked Ashly. "Yesssss Misssssss Assshly." Said Rachel. "Okay." Said Ashly. "But you don't have to call me that. "Yesssss Assssshly." Rachel said as the two left. "Your ssssisssster issssssss doing a very good job comforting Rachel." Skales said. "Ssssso isssss... your girlfriend." I said mockingly. He has a crush on my sister.

Emily's POV

I was playing with my dolls when my Mommy walked in. "Hi Mommy!" I said. "Ssssomeonessss here to ssssee you" Said Mommy. "Daddy?" I said hopefully. "No." She said. "But Auntie Assshly isss here." "Auntie!" I shouted and tackle hugged her. "Whoa Emily!" Shouted Auntie. "Are you going to read me a ssssstory?" I asked. "Of coursssse." Auntie said.

Ashly's POV

"... And they... lived happily... ever after... The end." I said and closed the book. Little Emily was sleeping. "Ssssshe isssss ssssso cute when sssssssshe ssssssssleepssssssss." Said Rachel. "I know." I said. "I wissssh her dad could ssssssssssee her." Rachel said sadly. "Well... good night." I said and closed the door. I hope she'll be okay. I can't think of what I would do if Fangtom or Skales was in that state.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: So that's why they wanted the girls. Here's the ages: Skales and Alura: 32

Fangtom: 34 Skalidor and Rachel: 33 Emily: 3

Princess Liea: This is what the girls look like. Alura: Red hair on her right head and black hair on her left head with white eyes. Rachel: Black scales, brown hair and silver eyes. Emily: Blonde hair and black eyes.

Boba Fett: If you want to you can draw any of our OC'S in fan art.

Ninjaofmusic: Just tell me who you want to draw and I'll tell you anything you need.

All: Bye!

Boba Fett: Hi. I was the first one to talk.

Ninjaofmusic: Yep. I have nothing to say so I'm going to start the story.

XXX

Chapter 5 Grace's Past

Kai's POV

Sensei came walking in the room. "What do you need?" He asked as he looked up. "G-Grace?" I was stunned. "How do you know my name?" Asked Grace. "Because I am your Uncle." Said Sensei. "WHAT!?" We all yelled. "You see." Said Sensei. "A few days after Garmadon was banished, Misko found out she was once again pregnant." "But how is she nineteen?" I interrupted. "Her Mother gave her Tomorrow's Tea. Now please no interrupting." Said Sensei. "When Misako had Grace she took Grace to The Orphanage Of Great Talent. I thought that would be the last I see of her." "Ya I remember." Said Grace. "I grew up there till I was 13, Then Haley and Cindy took me to there foster parents house. I grew up with them till just two months ago when we started on our journey." That's when Misako walked in with Garmadon. Well this is weird.

Misako's POV

I walked in with Garmadon and saw Grace. No I was going to tell Garmadon tonight not now! "Grace?!" I asked "Who's Grace? Asked Garmadon. "She's our daughter." I said. "OUR WHAT?!" Shouted Garmadon. That's when Lloyd walked in. "What's the matter Dad. I heard yelling" Lloyd said as he looked at the girls. "And who are they?" "I'm Cindy, That's my sister Haley, and that's Grace." Said Cindy. "Um, hello big brother." Said Grace. Really? "What!?" Said Lloyd. "I think you two should talk to your parents." Sad Wu. "Yes Uncle." Said my two kids at the same time. We walked out of the room.

Zane's POV

"What about the Albacks?" Asked Kai. "You may find out more about them if you like." Said Sensei. "Okay." We all said. "Haley, If you don't mind me asking, who is older?" I said. "I am but not forever." Said Haley."What do you mean?" I asked. "You see." Said Haley. "When me and Cindy were 14 and 16 our parents got in a car accident. They got put in a coma. I tried making a cure but something exploded. I aged while I was sleeping. When I woke up I was told I would never grow over 25 unless using Tomorrow's Tea and I am _not_ doing that. My parents died anyways." "I am so sorry." I said. "If you ever feel troubled feel free to come meditate with me." We then went thru a nice long chat on robotics. "Excuse me." I said. "I need to go ask my friend something." "Okay." Chimed the beautiful woman in front of me. I headed over to Jay. "May I talk with you in our room?" I asked.

Jay's POV

Zane came up and asked to talk to me. "Sure buddy." I said. We went to the boys room. "What's shaking?" I asked. "Nothing is shaking but I need your help." Said Zane. "What do ya need?" I asked. "When I saw Haley today my motors started over heating." He said. "I want you to check if I have a virus." I opened up his chest panel and looked but there was nothing. "Nothings wrong." I said. "What exactly did you feel like when you saw Haley?" I saw his artificial blood rise up to his cheeks. "I-I felt l-like I was all warmed u-up and n-nothing m-mattered anymore." He stuttered. I think I know what's going on. "Nothing's the matter with you buddy." I said. "What?" Asked Zane confused. "You weren't over heating you were blushing." I said. "Blushing?" He asked. "Why would I be blushing?" "Because your in ~love~!" I chimed. "What?" He asked. "Describe this word 'love' to me." "You know how I act around Nya?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "That's what love is." I said. "Come on. Let's go." "Okay he said. I went to play video games with Cole and Zane went to talk with Haley again.

Kai's POV

"Cindy, What kind of weapons are you good with?" I asked. "Morning Star, Kanatas, and a little fist to fist combat." Said Cindy. "I said weapons." I said. "Oh ya." Said Cindy. Somethings wrong with her. Cole and Jay went to play video games and I can hear Nya rooting Jay on. "What's wrong with you?" I asked "I'm thinking of my dad. He used to teach me how to make weapons." Said Cindy. "Like a blacksmith?" I asked. "That's right." Said Cindy. "Me to!" I said. "Really?" Asked Cindy. We then settled into a long chat about blacksmiths.

Lloyd's POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAVE A SISTER!" I shouted.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Well that's something new about Haley.

Boba Fett: Looks like Lloyd lost it.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 6-Chapter8

Chapter 6; In The Forest.

Ninjaofmusic: Thank you Guest! I didn't think anyone would like it! :D

Boba Fett: She's really happy whenever some one likes her books.

Ninjaofmusic: Sandersonlover21, I'm adding in a Guardian in this chapter just for you! Enjoy! Also, Guest2. Grace got it first but she only got a tiny bit. So she turned 2 years old. Lloyd got more than her when he was 11 so it made him 20. Hope that clears things up.

XXX

?'s POV

I walk through The Brichwood Forest. The frosty wind blows off the hood of my brown cloak. My snow white hair sways in the wind. My icy, blue eyes skim over the snow. My bare feet lightly run over the fresh snow. Man in the Moon told me somebody who used to live here would need my help. "Wind, take me away!" I shouted as the wind picked me up and took me to a huge tree. It had a strange symbol on it. I lightly pushed the symbol and it swung open. I stepped in. "Hello," I asked. "Anyone home?" Silence. Guess he's not here right now. I walked down the stairs and saw some blue prints. I picked one up. A plan to build a young man was on it. "I guess this is who I'm here to help," I said to myself. "But why would a robot need help?"

Zane's POV

As I talked with Haley, I sensed someone in my old home. "_I guess someone needed shelter,_" I thought. _" I shall let them stay... whoever they are." _"What do you think is going on with the Garmadon's?" asked Haley, breaking me from my thoughts. "I sense Lloyd is very upset." I replied. "I hope nothing goes wrong." said Haley.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Short chapter. Sorry. Hope you guys liked it! Agh! Too much description! *dies*

Chapter 7 Answers

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Title says it all.

XXX

Lloyd's POV

"How come I'm just meeting Grace?!" I asked. "Why didn't you pick me up from the orphanage?!" asked Grace. "I would've told you, Lloyd, but this is the first time I'm meeting her to." said Dad. "I would've picked you up, Grace, but I'm just meeting you." "I guess this is my fault." said Mom. "I was going to tell your dad tonight and pick up Grace tomorrow." "It's time to find out what our new ninja elements are going to be!" Shouted Nya over the intercom.

Grace's POV

Me and my friends were standing at the front of a room. I could tell Haley was nervous because she kept looking at her arm. "We are going to see what our new ninja get for their elements." said Uncle, as I have now learned to call him. "NINJAGOOOOOO!" Shouted Uncle. When he stopped I was in a dark blue and silver suit, Cindy on my right was in a light blue and white ninja suit, and Haley who was on my left was wearing a midnight purple with black and silver details ninja suit. "Grace ninja of water," Said Uncle as he handed me a bow and quiver. "Cindy ninja of sky and Haley ninja of night and darkness. She also has sixth sense." Uncle finished up and handed Haley a bag of throwing stars and Cindy a morning star. "Come on," Shouted Kai. "Let's see how good you are with your weapons!"

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: This is _sssssoooo_ fun to write!

Ninjaofmusic: I don't own ninjago bla bla bla, on with the story!

XXX

Chapter 8 The Weapons

Cindy's POV

I can't wait to try out my new weapons! Sensei went up and flipped a switch. The training course popped up. "Awesome!" I shouted. "Nice." stated Haley. My sister is _so _boring! I wish she was more upbeat! "Let's do this!" I shouted, excitedly. "Ya!" Grace agreed. "Let's get this done with." Haley sighed. Again, she is _so _boring! "You first, Cindy." Kai said as he turned to me. I aimed my morning star at a punching bag. 3...2...1... Release! I hit the punching bag and sand leaked from the side. "Oops," I said. "Sorry." "You are next, Haley." Zane stated. Haley aimed her throwing stars and cut off one of the dummies head. "Uh," She said. "I'll fix that..." "Last but not least," said Cole. "Grace." Grace readied three arrows in her bow. She shot them and got three perfect bulls-eyes. "How'd you do that?" her brother asked. "Practice." She replied.

Lloyd's POV

"I'm kinda tired," I said. "I'm gonna go take a nap." I went to my room. Or, my bed in the boys room. I was about to lay down when I saw a piece of paper on my pillow. "What's this?" I asked myself. I picked it up. "A letter?" I opened it.

_Dear Lloyd, My name is Tori Skywalker. I am from a different world than yours in witch you and all your friends are on T.V. I really have no idea how this will get to you but I am hoping for the best. I am a 19 year old going on 20 in 6 months. You are my favorite off of all the other ninja. I am supposed to be the fourth out of 11 but I guess not anymore. It is now just me and my little brother with our parents. His favorite is Sensei Wu. I just wanted to talk to you since I don't have many friends. Just a small group. We like to get together to watch episodes of Ninjago as that is what your show is called. I hope you can find a way to reply. Try leaving it under your bed, thats what I did._

_From, Tori._

"A different world," I asked myself. "_What _is she talking about? Oh well, might as well write back." I sat down and started writing.

_Dear Tori, What do you mean a different world? That does not make sense. I wanted you to know that I got your letter and it is really good. Why are you supposed to be the fourth out of eleven but your not? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. _

_From, Lloyd._

I placed it under my bed. "I hope she gets this letter."

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Well that's weird. I wonder how that letter got there. ;)

Question: Who's your fave ninja?

XXX

Boba Fett: Kindda love moment here. Yuck.

Ninjaofmusic: Be quiet.

XXX

Zane's POV

I sat on the roof of the Bounty as everyone went inside. Haley jumped up. "Hey Zane," she started. "Can I meditate with you?" "Of course," I replied. "Take a seat." My falcon flew over and landed on my shoulder. "What's that?" Haley asked. "This is my falcon." I explained. My falcon's chest sparked and he fell off my shoulder. Haley quickly caught him. "Whoa," she said. "What happened?" "Nothing," I said. "He just malfunctioned again." I opened up his chest panel and messed with some wires. "There." My falcon flew off again and Haley watched in wonder. "Wow," she said, shocked. "How'd you do that?" "Well we are both robots..." I began. "Wait," She interrupted. "Your'e a robot?!" I nodded. "Cool." she said. "Shall we continue?" I nodded. "Breath in," I instructed and inhaled. "And breath out." We both exhaled and Haley seemed distracted. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "N-no," She said, snapping back into reality. "I-I'm fine." I saw a few tears glide down her cheek. I was about to say something when Cindy popped up. "Hey guys," she said. "Ya comin-" she stopped when she looked at us. "I'll leave you two alone, come in soon." She went back inside. "Are you sure you are alright?" I questioned. "I'm not sure anymore," she said. "It hurts too much." "What hurts too much?" I asked. She pulled up the sleeve of her ninja suit to reveal a scar running from her elbow to her wrist and several smaller ones going through it. "What happened?!" I asked. She bit her lip. "I...I can't tell you..." "Okay." I said. "Just come to me if you want to talk." "Okay." She stood up. "Thanks for meditating with me." "Of course." I said. She stood up and left. I wonder what happened to her...

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: If you want to, just call me N.O.M in your reviews.

Question: What of everything would you want for a element?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10 Something To Do

Grace's POV

We all went to sleep and woke up the next day. Haley seemed a bit nervous about something though. I got dressed in a light blue tank top and dark blue shorts. I kept my shoulder long hair down and walked to breakfast. The boys were still in their PJ's. Haley was wearing a black long sleeve hoodie with a silver shirt and black pants. Cindy was in a white short sleeve t-shirt and sky-blue shorts. Both had their hair up in pony-tails. Nya was in black jeans with a red phoenix shirt and her hair down. After dinner I look at my uncle. "So," I start. "When are we getting our golden weapons?" "In two hours." Uncle replies. "Good," I say. "Wanna play video games Cole? Jay?" "Sure." Cole answers. "_Me_? Against a _Girl_?" Jay asks. "I would _totally _win." "Oh, it's on!" I shout and run to the video game room.

Lloyd's POV

"Wanna train with me Cindy?" Kai asks. "Sure," says Cindy. "Prepare to get your butt handed to you!" They both leave to the deck. "Haley, would you like to help me and my father upgrade the falcon?" asks Zane. Haley blushes. "Sure." They leave to look for Zane's falcon. I turn around and walk to my bed. "I got another letter!" I shout to myself. I open it.

_Dear Lloyd, you got my letter?! Sweet! I had 10 brothers and sisters but 9 of them passed. Here are their names: Harled 29 Emmy 24 Gorge and Hal 23 Lisa: 21 D.N.: 19 (he was adopted) Me and Kira: 19 ½ Lil-Lil and Kay: 13 Aaron: 5 (hes still alive). My mom works at a homeless center and who knows what my dad does. He loves Ninjago though. I am listening to Britt Nicole, All This Time while writing this. What are your fave artists? I really like music. I used to be in a band with D.N. Look us up: Angel With A Shattered Heart. _

_From, Tori_

"Wow," I say. "That's a lot of deaths." I sit down and write my letter.

_Dear Tori, I am truly sorry about your family. I will look you up in a bit. My fave artists are Plumb, Newsboys and Casting Crowns. How do think our letters get to each other?_

_From, Lloyd_

I place my letter under my bed and pull out a laptop. I go on Google. "Let's see," I mummer. "Angel With A Shattered Heart... Gotcha!" I click the link and a video comes on.

~On Video~

The camera man points the video camera at a small group of four. "This is the Angel With Shattered Heart crew." He zooms into a girl with blonde with a red stripe in the right back, black stripe in the right front, white stripe in the left back, lighting blue stripe in the left front, and green bangs. She has on a white dress that stops at her ankles and sleeves that stop at her elbows. Her hair falls to her mid-back and is in curls. Her dress has two green angel wings coming from the back reaching to her hips and two feet above her head. She has on green eyeshadow that clashes with her emerald green eyes and red lipstick. "I'm Melody." She says. The camera man points the camera at the girl next her. She has on a pink version of Melody's outfit and her strawberry-blonde hair has plastic lollipops that are pink and purple. She has on lavender eyeshadow and rose pink lipstick. Her silver eyes sparkle with happiness and her light pink wings look real. "I'm Candy." she says. The camera man now turns to a girl with a red version of the other girls dresses and red hair dropping to her waist. She has on black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. Her grey eyes shimmer with excitement. She has dark red angel wings with black tips. "I'm Fireheart." she states. The camera now turns to a slightly tan boy in grey shorts and t-shirt. He has black hair and grey wings. "I'm Get Back Up Again, but you can call me G.B.U.A." He says. The camera zooms out so you can see everyone's face. "We're all Ninjago fans," says Melody. "And we all love music. I'm the main singer, song writer, and guitar player." "I'm the base player and second back up singer." says Candy. "I'm the keyboard player and first backup singer." says Fireheart. "I'm the third backup singer and drum player." says G.B.U.A. "And let's not forget," says Melody. "Our wonderful camera man, let's hear it for Hareld Skywalker!" They all start clapping and cheering. "Well," says Fireheart. "That's it for now. We'll post our songs as soon as possible."

~End video~

Still Lloyd's POV.

Kai walked in holding an icepack to his head. "What's up Lloyd?" He asks. "Nothing," I said. "I just found a really good band is all." "Really," Kai asks. "What're they called?" "Angel With A Shattered Heart." I reply. "You found Angel With A Shattered?!" Kai shouts. "Yes. Why?" I ask. "That band was formed 8 years ago and then was forced to breakup last year." The fire ninja replies. "I got to see one of their concerts." "Why'd they break up?" I ask. Kai shrugs. "You'd have ta ask Melody." he says and heads to the living room.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: So many questions to be answered!

Question: How do you think Lloyd got a letter from another world?


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter 10

Chapter 11 A Problem?

Ninjaofmusic: This is what the other ninja thought when Kai told them Lloyd was listening to Angel With A Shattered Heart.  
XXX

Cole's POV

We were all talking in the game room while Jay kept losing to Grace. That girl has got some skill! That's when Kai walked in. "Hey Kai. What's wrong?" I asked. " I went to check on Lloyd and he was watching Angel With A Shattered Heart. I don't know how he found it though." Kai said. " I don't know if he should listen to them because of the time when they stopped playing." "I'm sure he's fine brother. He probably just clicked it by accident." Said Zane. Kai shook his head. " He was on Google."

Kai's POV

I was just worried about the kid. The reason they stopped playing was because G.B.U.A died in a car accident. I just don't want him finding that out. "He was on Google?" Asked Cindy. I nodded my head. "Why would he Google something like that?" Asked Haley. "Who Google something like what?" Asked Misako. This isn't going to end well.

Zane's POV

"Lloyd Googled Angel With A Shattered Heart." I answered truthfully. "He what?!" Asked Garmadon. "He Googled-." That's all I got out before Haley whacked me on the back of the head. "What?" I asked. "Don't Answer that." She hissed at me. I wonder why.

Garmadon's POV

I come in the room and hear my son looked up that band. What was he thinking?! "Lloyd!" I yelled as I stomped off to his room. I opened the door as I stepped in the room. Lloyd hid something behind his back when I came in his room. "D-dad. What do you need?" He said. "You looked up Angel With A Shattered Heart?! How did you even know about that!?" I asked. His face drained at that.

Lloyd's POV

Oh man I am so dead. "What's behind your back?" He asked. "I can't show you." I said. "Give it to me Lloyd." Dad said. He snatched it from me. This is gonna turn out bad. I was holding Tori's letters. I watched as he read it. "Where did you get these?" He asked in a more gentle tone. "U-under my bed." I said. "You can have them back young one." He said and patted me on the head. I was to shocked to complain.

Garmadon's POV

"The scrolls said this would happen." I thought. I'll have to tell Wu.

XXX  
Boba Fett: What did the scrolls say!

Ninjaofmusic: I can't tell you. How did ya'll like it?


	5. Chapter 5

XXX  
Ninjaofmusic: Here's the scrolls and weapons!  
XXX

Chapter 12 Weapons And A Conversation

Misako's POV

I was looking through my scrolls and Garmadon walks in. "What did Lloyd say about it?" I ask. "He was looking at it because someone from another world," He answers. "I think she may be the One Between Two Worlds." "Has Lloyd ever met her before," I ask. "Like, in a different life?" "You'd have to ask him. They don't seem to know each other." Garmadon says. "It may be possible," I say, opening a scroll. I read what it says, "The One Between Two Worlds is able to live three lives, one of evil, one of light, and one of fear. She shall contact one from her worst life to help her. She is afraid of much but does not show it. Strong as earth, yet as quick as lighting. Wild as fire, yet calm as ice. She holds yin and yang in the balance and when she does something for one, they shall get the upper hand. This is how you will find the One Between Two Worlds." I look up at Garmadon. "She claims to know Lloyd from off a TV show. He doesn't seem to know what she's talking about," He says then remembers something. "Wait, 3 days after Lloyd was sent away from the boarding school, there was news of his friend being found as a girl and she destroyed half the school before disappearing." He says. "I think she's who we're looking for." I state. "For now we better go say goodbye to the others before they leave." We walk out to see the others.

Grace's POV

We all got dressed in our ninja suits. My brother seems a bit nervous about something. I was about to walk up to him when our parents walked up. "Goodbye everyone!" They call as we hop off the deck. I watch as my brother fumbles with something in his fingers. I walk over to him, "What's that?" I ask. "Oh," he says, staring into space. "Just some paper to draw on while we're looking for your guys weapons." "Okay..." I say, still uncertain. We reach a beach and Uncle turns to me, "You must form an air bubble and walk to the Cave of The Bow and Quiver of Water." He says and points to the water. "Okay!" I make a air bubble around myself and walk down. I look at the fish swimming around me. I see a cave and walk in, I see the Bow and Quiver in the mouth of a dragon statue. The bow has jades in it and the quiver has a dark blue strap. I grab them and flip down. I hear a rumble and the dragon comes to life before my eyes. She has silver details across her wings and body. Her scales are a light blue, with dark blue details on her nose that look like she squirting water. "Hello," I say, stepping forward. "You must be my dragon." She nods and nuzzles my hand. I laugh, "I think I'll call you... Silvermist." I climb on her back and she roars before taking off. "There's Grace!" Shouts Cole, who was on lookout. "I would like you all to meet Silvermist." I say, jumping off from two feet above the ground. Silvermist lands and lets out a delighted roar. "We shall get the Morning Star of sky, then make camp." says Uncle. "Yes Sensei," we all say, bowing.

Cindy's POV

We start walking through the forest and I walk next to Kai. "Learn your lesson bout making me mad?" I joke. "Ya," He says. "Next time I'll think before getting thrown half way across Ninjago." I smile and playfully nudge him. He smiles and looks around. His voice drops to a whisper. "What's the matter with your sis?" He asks. I pretend not to hear and look up to the sky. "I asked what's wrong with your sis." I sigh and drop my voice to a whisper. "She showed Zane her arms last night. That's all I can tell you." I look back up to the sky and think about how she got those.

~Flashback 13 years old~

"Get over here little girl." A tall well disguised man chuckles darkly. Cindy hides in the conner of the ally, trying to get away from him. "Come out," he hisses, twisting his sword in his hands. Haley runs in the ally and steps in front of him. "Hurt my sister and you die!" she shouts. "No Haley, don't!" Cindy shouts from her conner. "You'll get taken away again!" She starts crying as Haley raises in a dark purple light. She makes her hands form a circle and thrusts them at the man. A beam of darkness shoots at him. The man jumps out of the way and a hole that leads to the Underworld is next to him. "So that's how you wanna play!" he shouts, thrusting his sword into Haley's arm. Haley screams in pain and falls to the ground. The man smiles darkly and thrusts his sword into her other arm, before making several smaller cuts through the big ones. Cindy pulls out her cellphone and calls 911. "Hello, 911...? My sister and I were just attacked... I'm fine... she's hurt and still being hurt... We're on 563 main street... Right next to the bank... okay thanks..." She hangs up and watches her sister get hurt. She silently cries. Haley slowly stands up and tries to attack the man. He smirks and cuts again, this time he barely misses her neck and cuts off a small section of her hair. It glows purple for a few minutes before turning pitch black. Haley falls over and passes out. The portal to the Underworld closes and Cindy hears sirens. Two police cars pull into the ally followed by ambulance. "Put your hands where we can see them!" calls one of the police, holding out a gun. The man holds his hands up as the police surround him. The nurses jump out with a stretcher and kneel beside Haley, helping her best they can. Cindy jumps out from her hiding place and tries to get to Haley. A police grabs her and holds on tight. Cindy starts crying, "I wanna see Haley! I wanna see my sissy!" She tries to break free but the police holds on tight, "That's not a wise idea," He says, turning Cindy to him. "Where are your parents?" "W-we don't h-have a-any." Cindy says through the tears. The policeman frowns and takes his hat off, kneeling near Cindy. She can see his light brown hair and kind blue eyes. He smiles at her. "How'd you like to come to my house?" He asks. Cindy nods and he turns to others. "I'm gonna take this girl to see her sister." He says. "Yes Chief Jackson!" The other police men get in the car and drive to the station. Jackson helps Cindy in his car and they started driving after the ambulance. "I-I ju-ust w-want s-siss-sy to be o-okay..." Cindy sobs in the passenger seat. They pull up and sit in the waiting room as the doctors tend to Haley. Three hours drags by before they are allowed to see Haley again. They walk in and Cindy runs to Haley. She gasps. "Haley! Your hair!" She says fingering the fringe where her hair used to be. Haley smiles, "I would give up all the darkness in the world if it means saving you." She coughs. Jackson looks at them, "Why's her hair so important?" he asks. Haley explains. "I had powers over darkness harvested in my hair. But now that it's damaged, I don't." "Well," says Jackson. "How'd you guys like to live with me and Marcy? We've been wanting some kids for a while now." Cindy hugs him. "Sure Jackson!"

~End flashback~

Still Cindy's POV

I must've been crying because Kai tapped my shoulder. "Cindy...? You okay...?" He asks. I quickly nod. Sensei turns to me and points upward, "Cindy, you must find a way up to those clouds to get your golden weapon." I nod and run deeper into the forest. After making sure no one followed me I held my hands out to the sides. I went in my dance; left, spin, right, right, left, spin, right, right. I glowed a light blue and smiled. I stopped dancing and look at the sky blue falcon wings where my arms used to be. I lift into the sky and land on the cloud. My arms turn back to nromal. The morning star is floating under a dragons mouth. It has sky-blue gems and pearls adorning it's handle. I grab it and pet the dragons nose. She shakes her head and comes down. Her pure white body is outlined in sky-blue and has gold feet. She roars and nudges me. I laugh, already knowing what to name her. "Come on Skyhigh." I say and jump on her back. Not bothering to sit down, I stand and tell her to take off. She obeys and flies to the others. "Hey Cindy!" Kai yells. "Nice trick!" I can do better then they know. I look at him and smile. We fly over them and I jump off. "CINDY!" Kai shouts. I laugh and land upside-down on his shoulders. I kiss his nose before flipping off and landing in front of him. Kai blushes. "Show off," Jay mutters. I smirk.

Haley's POV

Cindy probably used her powers to get Skyhigh. Yes, I know the name. Because of our powers, we have a special telepathic link. It can be cool, and creepy at the same time "I'm not bragging!" Cindy thinks to me. "And yes. I did use my powers to get Skyhigh." I sigh. "Maybe you should stop thinking about how cute Kai is and focus!" I think to her. "Maybe you should stop being so uptight and have some fun!" I just turn off my thoughts and focus on the sky. The day should end in one hour, five minutes, and 42.11 seconds. "Let's set camp up." I say. Everyone nods and starts setting up camp.

Zane's POV

I sense some one moving next to me. I check my built in clock and see that it is 2:34 AM. I wake up and look around. Haley is standing at the edge of the forest, humming. Her hoodie is slightly crooked and I can see her calm eyes reflecting the moon. She turns to me. "Hey Zane." "Hello Haley. What are you doing up?" I ask. "I needed to think." she responds before pointing to the west. "The Shrine of Darkness is 5.32 miles that way." she says before running off. I run after her. "There it is!" she shouts after about six minutes of running, I look and see four trees. But these trees have pitch black bark and dark purple leaves. The tops of the trees touch and form a small altar. Above them is a small, golden with silver details and purple gems shoulder bag. Just big enough for someone to fit their hand in. Haley jumps and grabs it before the ground rips open. I stumble and fall on my back. A purple dragon with black wing tips and claws, along with silver detail running across her back. "Hey Starlight!" Haley greets. The dragon roars and Haley jumps on her back. I stand up, "How do you know this dragon?" I ask. "She's my dream guardian." Says Haley as she helps me on. We fly back to camp and get back in our sleeping bags before anyone wakes up.

Lloyd's POV

I wake up an hour earlier then everyone else. I cheek under my pillow for a new letter and find one. I open it and read it.

Dear Lloyd, How's your sis? I wanted to know since you now have her. Hey! When you get home log onto .net I have a chatroom account there. Make one and we can chat! The others can too if they want!  
From, Tori.

I pull out a piece of a paper and a pen. I balance the paper on my leg and start writing.

Dear Tori, Grace is doing fine. How's your bro?I'll log in and chat as soon as I get home! I'll tell the others!  
From, Lloyd.

I put it under my pillow as everyone wakes up. "Haley," asks Cindy. "How'd you already get your golden weapon?" "I woke up earlier and got it with Zane." she answers. "Okay." We all start packing and my letter was sent. I could tell cause when I picked my pillow up. It wasn't there. "Who wants to chatroom with Tori when we get home?" I ask. "Who's Tori?" asks Nya. "She's a friend of mine." I answer. They all nod and we head home. I tell them the link and head to my bed.

~On Chatroom~

(LloydMasterOfElements has logged on)

(ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan has logged on)

LloydMasterOfElements: Hi Tori! :)

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: Hey Lloyd! :D

(KaiOfEpicness has logged on)

(ZaneOfIce has loged on)

KaiOfEpicness: Hey guys!

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: Hi Kai! Hey there Zane.

ZaneOfIce: It is nice to meet you Tori.

(NyaSamuri has logged on)

(JayControllerOfLighting has logged on)

JayControllerOfLighting: So you're the famous Tori!

ToriOfTheSkwalkerClan: Yep! Hi Jya!

NyaSamuri: Who's Jya?

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: It's what Ninjago fans call the Jay and Nya couple.

NyaSamuri: * blushes *

JayControllerOfLighting: * Blushes *

(EarthMasterCole has logged on)

(GraceSisterOfElments has logged on)

(HaleyLoverOfDarkness has logged on)

(CindySkyDancer has logged on)

ToriOfTheSkwalkerClan: Hey there! :D

HaleyLoverOfDarkness: Hey.

CindySkyDancer: Hello! ;)

EarthMasterCole: Hi Tori!

GraceSisterOfElments: Hi there! Are you that girl Lloyd keeps talking about?

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: * nods * Well I have Spanish. See ya.

(ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan has logged off)

LloydMasterOfElements: No need to stay. Let's leave.

(Everyone logs off cause I'm to lazy to write them all apart)

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: A legend, finding golden weapons, and a chatroom all in one!

Boba Fett: Hope you guys liked it!  
XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 13 A Change of events.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Just me today. We've reached the 20 review mark! Cookies for everyone! (::) * passes out cookies *

XXX

Nya's POV

I walk to the brig as the phone rings. "I'll get it!" I call. I pick the phone up.

(Ninjaofmusic: Italics=Guy on phone. Regular=Nya.)

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the home of Wu Garmadon?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm one of the doctors at Ninjago Hospital. He has some family members here."

"Okay. I'll get him."

"Sensei," I call. "Someone's on the phone for ya!" Sensei walks in. "Who is it Nya?" "Somebody from Ninjago hospital" I answer. "Claims you have some family members there." Sensei takes the phone and I leave.

Sensei's POV

Family members? All my family members are here.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Wu Garmadon?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you know anyone by the names, Kristi, Kristina, and Chris."

"Yes to Kristi and Kristina. No to Chris."

"Well Kristi and Chris claim to be your daughters, and Kristina claims to be your wife."

"Alright. I will come over and pick them up tomorrow."

I hang up. "I thought Kristina and Kristi died in a car accident. But we only had one daughter." I puzzle to myself as I head to the living room to tell my students what has happened. I walk in and see Grace playing Fist To Face 3 with Kai and Jay. Nya is watching and cheering Jay on. Zane is talking to Haley and Cindy while on the couch. Cole is sitting on the floor eating cake. "I have an important errand to run tomorrow," I say. "So Misako will train you." The boys groan. "We better be sure to have extra ice packs tomorrow." says Jay. "Why?" asks Cindy. "Lloyd's mom can be really strong if she wants to." says Cole. "Speaking of Lloyd," I say. "Where is he?" "Probably on the chatroom with Tori again." says Haley. "Who's Tori?" I ask. "His best friend." They all say in union. I nod and walk to the boys room. I knock. "Come in." Lloyd calls. I walk in and see him on the laptop. He types something and looks at me. "Yes Uncle." "I'm going on an errand tomorrow. Your mom shall train you." He groans. "Ooooowwwww..." I chuckle. "What are you doing instead of staying with your brothers?" I ask. "I'm talking to Tori." He says, turning back to the computer. He laughs a bit. "What's so funny?" I ask. "I asked Tori who her least favorite ninja is and she responded Dareth." he says. "She says that he's only good for slapstick comedy." I nod and leave the room. Time for tea.

Lloyd's POV

Tori's is so funny! I decided to chat with her again.

~On Chatroom~

LloydMasterOfElements: What element would you like?

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: Music. What would you do if you ran into Brad while shopping?

LloydMasterOfElements: I'd have to explain to him that I'm older. Which makes me think, what ever happened to Tron?

ToriOfTheSkwalkerClan: Who?

LloydMasterOfElements: Tron was Brad and mine's roommate. He came when we were 4 and he was 3. He was really impressive.

ToriOfTheSkyWalkerClan: Really?

LloydMasterOfElements: Yes. He could tell someones strength and weaknesses just by looking at them.

ToriOfTheSkwallkerClan: Cool! I've gotta go visit Aaron. Brb!

LloydMasterOfElements: See ya!

(ToriOfTheSkwalkerClan has logged off)

(LloydMasterOfElements has logged off)

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Aaaggghhhh! This is so much fun! Thank you for reviewing!

Question: Who do you think Tron is?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 14 A Shocking Event and Goodnights

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: More mystery! Yay!

Boba Fett: She really like mystery...

Princess Liea: Just start the story!

Song used: Still That Girl by Britt Nicole. (remixed)

XXX

Lloyd's POV

Tori went to see her lil' bro so I'm gonna check out some of Angel With A Shattered Heart's concerts. One of the results catch my eyes. It says: 'ANGEL WITH A SHATTERED HEART CONCERT! STILL THAT GIRL COVER AND A DEATH!' I click it.

~on video~

Melody is seen stepping to the front of the stage. She smiles and turns to the others. Candy steps forward, "Okay loyal fans! We're gonna need your help! When we sing 'You're still that girl!' we nee you all to scream! Okay?" The crowd is heard cheering. Melody rolls her eyes, "It's not gonna work. I'm not gonna give in." The crowd screams louder. They all start singing.

**Melody: Dreams they come, Plans they change. **

**Candy and Fireheart: Yeah we're gonna break, Yeah we're gonna break.**

**Melody: Things we face, make us who we are. **

**Fireheart: Baby you're a star, shining in the dark.**

**Melody: Let's go back to the summer when, The summer when, We dreamed in love, Let's go back again, Let's go back again, Yeah back again, My friends, To the summer when.**

**Fireheart: I'm holding a picture from seven years back.**

**All 3 backups: We smile at the memory, You're smilin' right back at us, And we see.**

**Candy: Blue hair and green eyes.**

**Fireheart: Such a beautiful hue.**

**G.B.U.A: A heart full of laughter with nothing to lose.**

**All 3 backups: That's how, We remember you.**

**Melody: I was young, I was free, And I dared to believe!**

**Fireheart: You could be the girl.**

**Candy and G.B.U.A: Who could change the world!**

**Melody: Then my life took a turn, And I fell, And it hurt!**

**All 3 backups: But you're still that girl, And you're gonna change this world!**

**Melody: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm not that girl!**

**All 3 backups: You're still that girl!**

**Candy: Sometimes like just don't go the way we planed.**

**Fireheart: And we all have days we just don't understand.**

**Melody: Searching for meaning, It's not always easy.**

**Fireheart: But your story's not over, It's still being told.**

**Candy: Your sunrise is coming, Bright eyed and gold!**

**G.B.U.A: Let's go back again, To the summer when!**

**Melody: I was young, I was free, And I dared to believe!**

**Fireheart: You could be the girl!**

**Candy and G.B.U.A: Who could change the world!**

**Melody: Then my life took a turn, And I fell, And it hurt!**

**All 3 backups: Bur you're still that girl, And you're gonna change this world!**

**Melody: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm not that girl!**

**All 3 backups: You're still that girl!**

**Candy: Sometimes life just don't go the way we planed.**

**Fireheart: And we all have days we just don't understand.**

**Melody: Searching for meaning, It's not always easy.**

**Fireheart: But your story's not over, It's still being told!**

**Candy: Your sunrise is coming, Bright eyed and gold!**

**G.B.U.A: Let's go back again, To the summer when!**

**Melody: I was young, I was free, And I dared to believe!**

**Fireheart: You could be the girl.**

**Candy and G.B.U.A: Who could change the world!**

**Melody: Then my life took a turn, And I fell, And it hurt!**

**Candy: But you're still that girl, And you're gonna change this world!**

**Melody: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm not that girl!**

**G.B.U.A.: You're still that girl!**

**Candy: Oh, Whoa, Oh, Oh, You're still that girl!**

**Fireheart: You're still that girl!**

**Melody: What if the picture's bigger than I see?!**

**Candy: And God has you right where He wants you to be?!**

**Fireheart: Just listen to your heart!**

**G.B.U.A: He's telling you with every beat!**

**Melody: I'm not that girl.**

**Candy and Fireheart: (Softly) You're still that girl, You're still that girl.**

**Melody: I was young, I was free, And I dared to believe!**

**Fireheart: You could be the girl!**

**Candy: Who could change the world!**

**G.B.U.A: Don't you know, Don't you see?!**

**Fireheart: All you need is to believe!**

**All 3 backups: That you're still that girl, And you're gonna change this world!**

**Melody: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm not that girl!**

**G.B.U.A: We see it in your eyes.  
**

**Candy: We see it in your smile.  
**

**All 3 backups: You're still that girl!  
**

**Melody: I'm still that girl.  
**

Everyone claps and cheers. A gun shot is heard in the background as a bullet hits a weak spot on the beam above Melody. The beam creaks and Hareld jumps on stage. He pushes Melody across the stage as the beam falls. "Harled!" She shouts as the band runs to him. They manage to lift the beam. Hareld has blood leaking from his arms and mouth. Melody kneels near him, crying. "Hareld..." She can barely say his name without breaking down. He whispers something and he nods as G.B.U.A also kneels. They both cry as Hareld stops breathing. Police cars are heard as the camera turns off.

~End Video~

Lloyd's POV

I can't believe that happened. I close the laptop and walk to the living room. Everyone is watching Jay beat Kai in the final round. They finish and everyone says goodnight. "I wonder what's wrong with Sensei." Kai says. "Did you pick anything up, Zane?" "I sensed joy and confusion." "Strange combo." Jay mutters. "Let's get some rest," I say. "We don't want to end up as bad as last time mom trained us." Everyone nods and we all climb in our beds.

Nya's POV

I look at Haley. "Hey Haley?" "Ya?" "Since you have sixth sense like Zane, can you figure out what's wrong with Sensei?" She nods. "I sense joy and confusion." "That's strange." Cindy states. I yawn. "Let's just get some sleep." Everyone nods as we climb in our beds.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Sorry for not updating sooner.

Boba Fett: We've been busy.

Princess Liea: Shout outs to anyone who can guess who Tron is! :)

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15 Nightmares and Dream Scapes. Part 1

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Kinda confuzzleing in this chapter...

Boba Fett: Ya... really weird and crazy...

Princess Liea: Let's just get going!

XXX

Jack Frost's POV

Sandy came with me this time. We need to give the ninja dreams about the past/future. I point to the one in black. "Manny said this one first." Sand Man walks over and makes a small cloud over his head. It turns black. Just to make sure it's the right dream. He turns in his sleep. I point to the red garbed one. "This one next." Sandy makes a similar cloud. It turns red. "Blue guy next." I say, waving towards him. Just as before, the cloud turns blue. "White one." I say, pointing towards the man from the blueprints. Another cloud, this time white. "Tori's friend." I say, while pointing to the green one. A question mark appears above Sandy's head. "She used to live in Ninjago as a kid." I explain. "He nods and makes another cloud, this one green. We leave the room.

~Cole's Dream/Nightmare~

Cole looks around and sees a black mist. "Wha?" He sees a small apartment in Ninjago City. "No," he breaths. "Not here..." "Get back here you worthless pile of junk!" A tall and thin woman is seen, holding a wooden cane. She has thin eyebrows and shoulder long black hair. She hits the cane against a young boy with black hair and bushy black eyebrows. "I-I'm sorry..." he says. "For whatever I-I did... I-I'm s-sorry..." Cole remembers that the young boy is... him. "I'm not finished with you yet!" the woman shouts and kicks (past) Cole. "M-mom..." he cries. "I-I'm sorry..." "Your sorries mean nothing!" she roars. "D-dad!" (past) Cole calls. "H-help me!" Lou runs in and (future) Cole falls to his knees and screams. "Let me out of here!" He passes out.

~Boy's Room~

Cole sits up and looks around. "Phew," he says. "What a nightmare." He lays his head back down and falls asleep, not noticing the colored clouds above the others heads.

~Zane's Dream/Nightmare~

Zane looks around and sees a white mist. "This is most interesting." He states as the white mist turns to a desert scene. Haley is walking along with Skales behind her. She whips around, "I'm not gonna help you take over Ninjago!" "Take over Ninjago?!" Zane asks, shocked. Skales looks worried. "But could you at leassssst give me the cure," he asks. "I'm afraid they don't have much time." "Who doesn't have much time?" Haley asks in a somewhat softer voice. Skales drops his head. "Ssssskalidor and Asssshly." "I know Skalidor but who's Ashly?" Haley asks, looking over her shoulder. "Ssssshe'sss Fangtom'sssss ssssissster and my, er." Skales tries to find the right words. Haley giggles. "Sure!" she hands him a small golden box. Skales takes it with a look of guilt in his eyes. "Thank you," he says. "I'm ssssorry. But I have to do thisssss." He pulls out a dagger and stabs it thru her mid-section. Haley screams in pain and falls over. "Haley!" Zane runs to Haley as the white mist comes back and swallows her.

~Boy's Room~

Zane quickly sits up. "What just happened," he asks himself, thinking it over. "I believe I had a nightmare. But I do not think androids can have a dream or a nightmare." he lays back down and falls asleep, not taking heed to the clouds above Kai's, Jay's, and Lloyd's head.

~Kai's Dream/Nightmare~

Kai sees a red mist. "What is going on?" he asks. The mist clears. A man with short light brown and electric blue eyes standing on the porch of The Four Weapons. He has a scar on his right cheek. Kai recognizes him right away. "D-dad?!" Kai reaches his hand out toward's his father and passes right thru him. "W-what?!" he pulls his hand back and stares. "Kai, Nya, come here please!" his father calls. "Coming Dad," (past) Kai calls. "Come on Nya!" he pulls (past) Nya along. "Hold on Kai!" the six year old laughs. "What's up Dad?" (past) Kai asks. Kai's father kneels in front of the eight year old. "I'm sorry kids," he begins. "But your mother has passed." (past) Nya gasps as tears sting at her eyes. "N-no! Y-you're l-lyin-ng!" she turns and runs to the forest. (past) Kai is about to run after her when their father stops him. "If you're going to go after Nya, give her this." He hands (past) Kai a golden bracelet with a big ruby in the center. "Mom's bracelet..." he says in shock. "Not Mom's, Nya's. Your mother wanted Nya to have it." (past) Kai nods and runs after his sister. (future) Kai drops his head. "M-mom..."

~Boy's Room~

Kai sits up, shaking. He runs his fingers through his bangs. "What, was that about?" he sighs and falls back asleep, not noticing the blue and green clouds present.

~Jay's Dream/Nightmare~

Jay sees a blue mist. "What's this?" The mist clears to reveal a dark forest. Two kids stand in the center. One boy, one girl. The girl has brunet hair and emerald eyes. She is wearing a white skirt that stops just above her ankles. She wears a dark blue shirt with a silver swirl on her right shoulder. She has on silver dress flats. She also has a scar thru her right eyebrow. She's a few inches shorter then the broad boy next to her. The boy has black hair and bright blue eyes. He's wearing a red shirt with a golden swirl on his left shoulder. He has on black jeans and sneakers. He also has a scar in his left eyebrow. "Why'd we come out here anyways, Nate?" the girl asks. Nate turns to her. "Because dad wanted us to practice with our nunchuks and katanas, Jayslin." "Why'd we need to do that? There hasn't been any snakes, skulins, or demons since our Uncles and Aunts banished them." Jay walks forward. "What I'd like to know is how I got here." The two kids don't pay attention and keep walking. They walk right thru him. Jay stands there, shocked. "What?!" The mist covers Nate and Jayslin.

~Boy's Room~

Jay sat up. "Now that," he says. "Was weird." he sighs and falls back asleep, not even looking at the cloud above Lloyd's head.

~Lloyd's Dream/Nightmare~

Two young boys sit in the back of a classroom. One has bowl shaped blonde hair and bright green eyes. The second one has shaggy blue hair and emerald eyes. They both wear black hoodies with green five's on their left shoulders and skeleton print. The boy with blue hair has a fancy watch on his right wrist. "What do you think our grades are, Lloyd?" The blue haired asks. "I'm not sure, Tron," Lloyd answers. "Nothing bad." Everyone in front of them is goofing off as they sit at attention. "Report cards!" the teacher calls. A red haired boy with glasses sits in front as he gets his report card. "Yes! I got an F minus minus!" the other boys cheer about their bad grades as they get them. The dark haired woman walks forward. "I'm very disappointed in you two," she shouts. "Tron, an A in all subjects?!" he shrugs. "Lloyd's been helping me study." the teacher glares at Lloyd. "Of course, mister Lloyd Garmadon," she snarls. "An A plus plus _plus_ in all subjects?! This is unbearable!" She slams her fist on the desk. "I'm sorry," Lloyd shouts. "I _couldn't _get the answers wrong!" Tron steps forward. "If ya gonna go ta the Underworld just ta tell on him that a waste o' your time!" The teacher gasps. "How dare you stand up for a good guy!" Tron sighs and grabs Lloyd's wrist, before dragging him out of the room. "Ya need ta get outta here!" "What about you?" Lloyd asks. "Don't worry, our paths 'll cross again. I'll make sure of it." Lloyd nods and runs to Jamnakai Village.

~Boy's Room~

Cole tosses a pillow up and down before tossing it at Lloyd's face. He shoots up and glares at Cole. "What was that for?!" The others snicker. "Dude," Jay starts. "You were muttering something about good grades and paths crossing." "What _were_you dreaming about?" Kai asks. Lloyd shakes his head. "Nothing. Just some random dream." The others shrug and go to the dining room. Lloyd looks out the window. "Tron," he sighs. "I have a _long _story to tell you when we meet again."

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: long chapter! To celebrate we get to have a random authors note!

Boba Fett: Random Ninjago people unite!

Ninja and other important people: *walks in authors room*

Princess Leia: * runs up to Nya * Awesome a Samuri! Can you give me a Mech suit?!

Ninjaofmusic: * frantically shakes head no *

Nya: er... no!

Princess Liea: Fine.

Boba Fett: * runs up to Lloyd * The green ninja! Can you sign my Lloyd minifig?! * holds up green ninja minifig *

Lloyd: * shrugs * sure. *signs it *

Boba Fett: Awesome!

Ninjaofmusic: Let's wrap this up before my sibs go out of hand. We're also still open for bets on who Tron is.* turns off camera *

Shout outs: NinjagoZ-Melody.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

XXX  
Chapter 16 Nightmares and Dream Scapes. Part 2.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Part 2!

Boba Fett: Let's get moving!

XXX

(earlier that night)Jack Frost's POV

Sandy and I walk in the girls room. "Purple girl first." Sandy nods and makes a purple cloud. "Light blue and white one." I wave at the her. Another cloud. "Dark blue and silver." Sandy looks at her and a question mark appears. "That's Tori's friend's sister." Tinkling bells are heard, a sign of Sandy's giggling. "I know what you're thinking," I say. "And it's pretty funny." I smirk, trying not to laugh and wake the girls up. "Just do it." He nods and makes a dark blue and silver cloud. "Red one." Sandy nods, making a red and blue cloud. Another question mark. "She's the red one's sister and the blue guy's girlfriend." More tinkling bells. "How immature," I laugh. "You're like, over five hundred." We go back to our world with Santa's magic snowball. Have to pay a friend a visit.

~Haley's Dream/Nightmare~

Haley sees a purple mist that turns to a portal. "What?" She watches the scene before her.  
Haley is meditating on the roof of the Bounty. Zane climbs up. "Hey Zane." she says. "Hello Haley." Haley's eyes shoot open and she looks at him. "Something's wrong. What's up?" He sifts back and forth. "Er..." she stands up and steps forward. "What's wrong?" "I-I w-was wondering i-if," Zane stutters. "If what?" Haley asks. "If you would like to go to the new cafe with me." he musters up the bravery to say it. Haley blushes. "L-like a date?" "I think." Zane answers. She smiles. "Sure!" Haley then looks at her wrist and gasps. "Is something wrong?" Zane asks. "N-no." she says and turns. "I'll see you at eight." Haley runs to the girls room as Zane smiles. "Cindy!" The sky ninja looks up. "Ya?" Haley locks the door to the girls room. "It's happening again." Cindy's face goes pale. "You don't mean...?" Cindy asks. Haley nods, "Get your spell books."  
The portal closes and Haley gasps. "It can't happen again!" The mist swallows her.

~Girl's Room~

Haley sits up and looks at her wrists. "Phew!" she says and falls back down on her pillow. She sighs and falls asleep, not seeing the clouds in the room.

~Cindy's Dream/Nightmare~

Cindy is seen standing in a white and blue mist. "Cool," she says. "This is so awesome!" she sees a steel table surrounded by bubbling chemicals. Her face falls. "Or not." (past) Cindy is tied to a table. She snarls. "So what? More needles, more operations, bla bla bla!" Scientist No. 1 growls at her. "Shut up! Or we'll do a lot worse that to you and your sister." (past) Cindy gasps. "Leave her out of this! You want Yang not Yin!" Scientist No. 2 darkly laughs and nods. (past) Cindy closes her eyes as a needle is stabbed in her arm. (future) Cindy falls to her knees and cries her heart out.

~Girl's Room~

Cindy sits up, shoulders shaking. "I-I can-n't believe I j-just dreamed about that..." She falls over, crying and falls asleep.

~Grace's Dream/Nightmare~

(present) Grace sees a dark blue and silver mist. "What the?" she turns to see the scene before her. (future) Grace hums as she walks to the training deck. She sees her brother and someone else. (future) Grace smirks and hides in the shadows. (present) Grace looks confused. "Who's that?" The young woman has blonde hair with black, white, red, and blue stripes and green bangs. She's wearing a green shirt and white dress pants. She has emerald eyes and red lips. She smiles at Lloyd. "Thanks for convincing me not to quit." Lloyd smiles back. "The team wouldn't be the same without you." She blushes and pecks his lips before running inside. Lloyd smiles and (future) Grace steps out as the girl runs inside. "Having fun with your girlfriend?" She smirks. "Girlfriend?!" (present) Grace asks. "Really sis," Lloyd asks. "All I did was talk to her and make sure the others wouldn't tease her again. (future) Grace laughs. "I saw the new ring." "New ring," (present) Grace asks. "What new ring?!" The mist covers them.

~Girl's Room~

Grace sits up in bed. "I need to stop fussing about my big bro." She falls back asleep.

~Nya's Dreams/Nightmare~

Nya sees a red and blue mist. "What's that?" The scene turns to a dark forest. A young girl with raven black hair and emerald eyes. She is wearing a red shirt and black pants. Her bare feet dig into the rich, black dirt around her. "What has happened to them?" she asks herself. "What has happened to who?" Nya asks, stepping forward. The young girl pays no attention as she whispers. "Nya, you need to get it together," she mutters. "Just because our parents died doesn't mean it's all over." (future) Nya nods and remembers, "It's me meditating on my thoughts when our parents passed." She's then covered by the mist.

~Girl's Room~

Nya wakes up. "Morning sleepy." Cindy laughs. Nya rolls her eyes and gets dressed. The others head to the living room.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Last chapter to post bets!

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 17 Nightmares and Dream Scapes. Part 3

XXX  
Shout Outs: NinjagoZ- Melody, Fireheart, and Candy.  
Ninjaofmusic: Flashback chapter!

Boba Fett: Epic!

Songs used: Like A Star by Britt Nicole. (part of) Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole. (part of) The Weekend Whip by The Fold.

XXX

Jack Frost's POV (earlier today)

We walk in Tori's room. "We need to help her overcome her past." I explain. Sandy nods and makes a greenish/white cloud. "Good," I sit down. "We need to make sure it's not too much for her." Sandy nods and sits on his cloud. Tori tosses in her sleep. A small sigh escapes her lips. I smile, knowing it's working.

~Flashback 4 years old~

A young boy with blue hair and emerald eyes steps off a bus. He's wearing a hoodie with a skeleton print and a green five. He wears a fancy watch on his right wrist. "Darkly's?" he asks, looking around. He sees two small boys. One has blonde hair and bright green eyes. He also wears a matching hood. The second one is wearing a Darkly's School outfit. He has black hair and grey eyes. They look at the blue haired. "Who do you think that is Lloyd?" the black haired asks. "I don't know Brad," he answers. "Let's go see." they walk forward. The blue hair drops his bags and holds out his hand. "I'm Tron Skybird, you?" "I'm Lloyd Garmadon." the blonde answers. "I'm Brad Tutobones." Tron looks them over. He turns to Lloyd. "You are the son of Lord Garmadon and you strive to be like your father. Yet you get the best grades in your class. You are constantly bullied for your good attitude and harmless pranks." Lloyd stares at him. "How'd you d-?" "My dad thought me how when I was a few months old." he turns to Brad. "Your last name says that you are tough. Yet you have a soft spot for those who are less fortunate and nature." Brad nervously glances to the sides. "How'd you know?" "The way you stepped over the flowers instead of on them," Tron answers. "Mind showing me to my room?" Lloyd nods. "You're our new room mate." Tron smiles. "Let's go."

~Flashback 6 years old~

Tron sits up and yawns. Before looking around and noticing that his room mates are gone. "Snap," he exclaims. "I slept in again! And on my birthday of all things!" Lloyd and Brad walk in. "Come on Tron," Lloyd shouts. "It's dodgeball this morning!" The young boy hops out of bed and runs to the gym, his friends running after him. He runs into a red head with glasses. "Hello Tron." he snarls. "Hi Gene," Tron sighs, knowing today wasn't gonna be easy."What ya need to say?" "I wish you a very unhappy birthday." Gene laughs and walks off. "Don't listen to him," Lloyd says, running up next to Tron. "He just wants to rain on your parade." Tron nods and his watch flashes red. "Snap," he shouts. "Lloyd, Brad! Stand back!" The two boys nod and do as told. A black smoke swallows Tron and when it disappears Tron's gone. "I hate it when his lungs act up." Lloyd remarks, walking along. "Ya," Brad agrees. "He always looks so scared, like he's gonna die." "Well," Lloyd sighs. "It could be true. Anytime his heart and lungs act up, his watch has to take him to the hospital." Tron runs up. "Sorry guys," he says. "False alarm." They sigh and keep walking. "Happy birthday!" Brad and Lloyd shout. Tron smiles. "If it wasn't for you guys, my life wouldn't be very happy."

~Flashback 8 years old~

Tron wakes up and runs to the gym. He punches a few punching bags before doing a hand spring onto the bleachers. He smiles as his friends walk in. "Look what I can do!" He jumps from the top of the bleachers. "Tron!" Brad shouts. "What are you doing?!" Lloyd asks. Tron laughs and spins in mid-air, making a green and white tornado. He lands a few feet away from his friends. "How'd you do that?!" Lloyd asks, running to Tron. "I don't know," Tron exclaims. "I fell off the bleachers yesterday and did that!" "Cool!" Brad laughs. Tron's watch flashes and the two boys step back. He disappears again. "I'm gonna stay here." Brad says. "I'll go back to our room." Lloyd says as he runs back to their quarters. A small body is laying in Tron's bed. Lloyd steps forward to see who it is. The body rolls over to show a girl wearing the same clothes as Tron. She has blue hair that falls about five inches past her shoulders. Her red lips have a small smile. "Get out of here!" Lloyd shouts, trying to scare the female from the boy's school. She wakes up. "L-Lloyd!" she stutters. "I don't know who you are, or how you got here," Lloyd shouts. "But that's my friend's bed and this is a boys school!" The girl jumps up and puts Lloyd in a head lock. "That's Tron's move!" Lloyd exclaims. The girl kicks him in the closet. He pounds on the door and it opens within five minutes. Tron is sleeping in bed. Lloyd shakes his head. "I must've been dreaming." he wakes Tron up and they run to class.

~Flashback 9 ½ years old~

Two young boys sit in the back of a classroom. One has bowl shaped blonde hair and bright green eyes. The second one has shaggy blue hair and emerald eyes. They both wear black hoodies with green five's on their left shoulders and skeleton print. The boy with blue hair has a fancy watch on his right wrist. "What do you think our grades are, Lloyd?" The blue haired asks. "I'm not sure, Tron," Lloyd answers. "Nothing bad." Everyone in front of them is goofing off as they sit at attention. "Report cards!" the teacher calls. A red haired boy with glasses sits in front as he gets his report card. "Yes! I got an F minus minus!" the other boys cheer about their bad grades as they get them. The dark haired woman walks forward. "I'm very disappointed in you two," she shouts. "Tron, an A in all subjects?!" he shrugs. "Lloyd's been helping me study." the teacher glares at Lloyd. "Of course, mister Lloyd Garmadon," she snarls. "An A plus plus plus in all subjects?! This is unbearable!" She slams her fist on the desk. "I'm sorry," Lloyd shouts. "I couldn't get the answers wrong!" Tron steps forward. "If ya gonna go ta the Underworld just ta tell on him that a waste o' your time!" The teacher gasps. "How dare you stand up for a good guy!" Tron sighs and grabs Lloyd's wrist, before dragging him out of the room. "Ya need ta get outta here!" "What about you?" Lloyd asks. "Don't worry, our paths 'll cross again. I'll make sure of it." Lloyd nods and runs to a Jamnakai Village. Tron turns and runs to his room. He pulls a stick of dynamite and a match. He lights it and throws it in the classroom, running to the woods. The students and teachers all run as the dynamite explodes and Tron runs to the forest. Two bodies of teachers land near him. He licks his lips and takes his watch off. His appearance changes as his hair falls inches bellow his shoulders. His body changes from strong and sturdy to a small and petty girl's shape. His skin turns to dark blue fur and a demon tail appears. She sighs. "I thought I'd never see my true form again!" She bends down and sinks her enlarged dog teeth into the teachers sides. She takes a big bite. After that she runs to the center of the forest. She runs to a clearing and pulls out chalk. She draws a circle in front of her, a triangle behind her, a square on her left, a diamond on her right, and a big star around them all. She steps in the center and chants, "Hanal siseu u sonne tu!" (translation: Send my life back in place!) A bright green light surrounds her and she goes to her room. She looks in the mirror and screams. A tall man thinwith black hair and green eyes runs in. he wears a blue polo shirt and white jeans. "What's the matter Tori!?" "Dad," she shouts. "Next time warn me when a age change comes with a spell!" Her father laughs. "Get ready for school." The now eleven year old nods and gets dressed into a light green shirt and white shorts. She grabs a green backpack with a white music note and runs out the door. She jumps in the bus. When she reaches school she hears singing. She heads in that direction. She sees a boy and a girl. The boy has black hair and grey eyes. He wears a black shirt and green pants. The girl has strawberry-blonde hair and silver eyes. "Here D.N.!" the girl says, handing him a broken twig. She picks one up. "Thanks Casey!" They start singing, unaware of Tori watching them.

Casey: Been working over time, And getting sick of these crazy games.

D.N.: I'll be a satellite, And wait for someone to enter my gaze.

Casey: I see you, Like a star in the sky.

D.N.: And I love the, Ya the light in your eyes!

Casey: And I wonder, When you're looking in mine!

Both: Do you see them, Like a star in the sky?!

D.N.: You got me falling for ya, And I won't stop till I hit the clouds!

Casey: See, I don't wanna hide these feelings, Or even try to figure them o-out!

D.N.: Sparks flying all around, Electricity!

Casey: Dance with me, Dance with me!

D.N.: Dance with me!

Casey: Ten feet off the ground, No gravity!

D.N.: Fly with me, Fly with me!

Both: I see you, Like a star in the sky!

Casey: And I love the, Ya the light in your eyes!

D.N.: And I wonder, When you're looking in mine?!

Both: Do you see them, Like a star in the sky!

Casey: I see you, Like a star in the sky!

D.N.: And I love the, Ya the light in you're eyes!

Both: And I wonder, When you're looking in mine, Do you see them, Like a star in the sky?!

Casey: Where you might, Satellite!

D.N.: Ya, You and I, I didn't find!

Casey: I see you, Like a star in the sky!

D.N.: And I love the, Ya, The light in your eyes!

Both: And I wonder, When you're looking in mine, Do you see them, Like a star in the sky?!

Casey: I see you, Like a star in the sky!

D.N.: And I love the, Ya, The light in your eyes!

Both: And I wonder, When you're looking in mine, Do you see them, Like a star in the sky?!

Casey: Sparks flying all around, Electricity!

D.N.: Dance with me, Dance with me!

Casey: Ten feet off the ground, No gravity!

D.N.: Fly with me, Fly with me!

Tori smiles and claps as the two turn to her, blushing. "W-what are you doing here?!" Casey asks. "Oh," Tori says. "I'm Tori Skywalker! You?" "Casey Mactina.. And this is D.N.!" "What's that stand for." Tori asks, "Nothing!" they both shout. She shrugs. "Good singing! Know anyone else like that?" They nod and Casey whistles. A girl with red hair and grey eyes shows up. She is wearing a blue shirt and white pants. "Yep?" "Hey Hannah," Casey says. "Can you show Tori some singing?" "Sure!"

"Now is the time, Get in line, Don't be afraid tonight!"

Hannah smiles as she finishes her line. "Good job!" Tori exclaims as she claps. "Thanks," Hannah says. "Do you sing?" Tori nods. "Me and my tw-." she gets cut off by tears. "And you're what?" Casey asks. "My twin," Tori whispers. "We used to sing all the time. She was killed in a gang accident when we were like, three. I hardly remember her. Just that we were both great at singing." "Oh," D.N. Says. "Can you sing for us?" "Okay!" Tori sits her pack down and puts one foot forward.

"Just jump up, Kick that whip around and spin! Then we do it again! Ninja, GO! Ninja, GO! And do the Weekend Whip!"

Tori slips on her backpack. "I'm a music fan freak." she explains, pointing to her bag. "We all love it!" D.N. says. They walk to class.

~Flashback 12 ½ years old~

Tori walks to her small group of friends. "Guys, I need to tell you something." The others nod. "Same here." They all walk a small ways into the woods behind their school. "Don't scream." Tori takes off her watch, as she changes to her mutant self the others laugh. "What's so funny?" "We're mutants to!" Casey laughs and unfolds two pinkish wings. D.N. phases his hand through a nearby tree and Hannah lifts her hand, making Tori leave the ground. Tori laughs. "We better get home for band practice." She says, leading the way to her house.

~Flashback 13 years old~

"We got the job!" Tori cheers, running into the garage where her band meets. "Whoa Tori," Hannah laughs. "Clam down! What job!?" "We got the job to play as a band across the U.S. for the summer!" Everyone stands up. "We did?!" D.N. asks, jumping up and down. "Yep!" Tori shouts. "One problem," Casey says, everyone looks at her. "What?" they all ask at the same time. "We still need costumes, names for ourselves so we don't give the slip, and a reason to be gone all summer." They all look at each other, just now noticing that. "We could all say we're visiting different states with our families." D.N. suggests. "And my mom could make us costumes!" Hannah shouts. Everyone looks at Tori. "I can make names," she looks them over. "D.N. you're G.B.U.A." "What does that stand for?" he asks. "Get Back Up Again." "Cool!" "Casey, you can be Candy," she giggles. "And Hannah's Fireheart." "What about you?" Hannah asks. "I'll be Melody." they all nod and go to get their assigned projects.

~Flashback 16 years old~

The Angel With A Shattered Heart crew just finished singing their cover of Still That Girl when a bullet hit the beam above Melody. Their camera man jumps and pushes her out of the way. "Hareled!" she screams, running to his side. The others help to pull the beam off. Hareled coughs as blood spills from his mouth and crushed arms. "Hareled," Melody whispers, kneeling near him and hugging him. "Stay with me big brother." "You know I can't," Hareled whispers back. "Don't get mad. We can't have you destroy another town." He coughs up more blood as Melody stands up and hugs G.B.U.A, not caring about the dried blood in her hair.

~Flashback 18 years old~

"Come on lil bro! Hang on!" Tori cries. D.N., her newly adopted brother, just got in a car accident on the way to Casey's house. "I... I'm sorry sis..." her brother breathes. "Tell... tell Casey that... that I'm sorry for leaving her..." "No D.N.! Don't... don't talk like that," Tori cries, hugging her brother tightly, letting the tears flow freely. "You... you can make it!" "We both know I can't." D.N. whispers. He takes one last breath as Tori sobs at his side. "I'm sorry..." Tori whispers. "But we couldn't let them know... could we...?" she thinks about how she found out that D.N., Casey, and Hannah were mutants like her. D.N. can phase through walls and other things. Casey can fly with two angel wings on her back. Hannah is a telepath. D.N. could have gotten out. But then he would be taken by the Mutant Extermination Association. It was better this way.

~Tori's Room~

Tori sits up in bed and looks around, A familiar voice shouts. "Whoa Tori! Calm down!" She laughs. "You guys don't have to hide from me anymore!" Jack comes from the window, and Sandman floats down from her roof on his cloud. "You guys had to help me, right?" They nod. "You guys just need to stop worrying about me," she says. "I'm almost twenty and will no longer need you guys to watch me." "But Tori," Jack asks. "Who will protect you?" Tinkling bells are heard as Sandy makes a green cloud, the same one he but over Lloyd's head. "Sandy!" Tori roars. Jack laughs. "I think you guys should get to work in other parts of the world." They nod and leave as Tori goes to get dressed for the day.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: There you have it! Tron is Tori!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightcrawler! He belongs to Marvel.

Question: Fave flashback/dream/nightmare?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 18: Mishaps and Training.

No POV

Mystake is arranging tea on the shelfs as the bell on her door rings. She turns around. A woman in a dark brown dress and a cloak that drags about three feet behind her with the hood pulled over her face walks in. Her brown hair falls lightly past her shoulders as she looks down. A little girl, wearing the same clothes walks in beside her. They walk forward. "Do you have anything for the Oojaun berry?" "Oojaun berry," Mystake questions. "Not at the moment." "Can you pleasssse check?" Mystake eyes her suspiciously. "Alright." Mystake climbs up the ladder. She moves some Tomorrow's Tea and it falls. "Hold your breath!" she shouts. The woman and Mystake hold their breath. The little girl tries to but ends up doubled over coughing. A black glow is seen and Mystake and the woman shield their eyes. The flash dies down and the woman looks at where the young girl stood. Instead of seeing a small girl, she sees a Constrictai with her tail trailing behind her. Her blonde hair stops at her mid-back. Her thick eyelashes flutter as she blinks her black eyes. A brown dress clings tightly to her as her cloak hangs around her. "A snake!" Mystake shrieks. "M-mom?" the girl asks. "Emily...?" the woman asks. She takes her own hood off to reveal her black hair and silver eyes. Her tail moves slightly as she slithers up to her daughter. "W-what'sssss Dad gonna ssssssay when, if, he sssssseessssss me?" Emily asks. "I don't know..." her mother marvels at her daughters beauty. "What are you still doing in my shop?" Mystake asks. They bow, "I am ssssorry for ssstartleing you," Rachel apologizes. "I wasssss jusssst looking for sssssomething to cure my hussssband." Mystake looks them over. "You aren't half that bad," she states. "I'm sorry that I can't help you." The two snakes nod and leave.

Lloyd's POV

Okay. No one ate since Cole cooked. I moaned and grabbed some kendo amor. "What," Cindy asks. "Are we doing kendo training?" I shake my head. "No, this is just the safest way to face my mom." I throw one at my sis. She slips it on. Kai hands Cindy one and slips on his own. I swear he's blushing under that mask! Zane hands Haley hers. She blushes and takes it. "Thanks Zane." She slips it on as my Mom steps forward. "Who's first?" she asks. The others push me forward. I glare at them. "Lloyd it is." She says and gets in a fighting stance. I run forward and punch her shoulder. She dodges and punches my stomach. I double over before standing up straight and kick at her. She grabs my leg and slides under me, before popping up behind me. Before I could say anything she twisted my ankle and wrist. I heard a crack. She punches my side and I fall over. "You need to pay more attention, Lloyd." she says. I nod and Zane helps me up. He takes me to the medical bay and wraps my ankle. I laugh, "I can't believe I didn't see that coming." He wraps my wrist. "It sees you cracked three ribs." I moan, "Ugh. Not again." He wraps my chest and takes me to my bed. "Can you get me my laptop?" He nods and hands it to me, before walking back out. I log onto the chatroom.

~Chatroom~

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: Dude! Are you okay?!

LloydMasterOfElements: I broke my wrist, sprained my ankle, and cracked three ribs. So I feel GREAT.

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: * giggles * ah, sarcasm...

LloydMasterOfElements: Ya think?

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: * laughs * You need to stop being sarcastic so we can get to random questions again.

LloydMasterOfElements: Fine.

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: What did you do at the boarding school?

LloydMasterOfElements: Play dodgeball, watch as the others got worse grades than me, and hang out with Tron and Brad. What do you do at your school?

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: I hang out with Hannah, Casey, Adam, and Alan. I also beat everyone at gym games (dodgeball is the best!) and get my grades pretty good. Ever done some prank on Tron or Brad?

LloydMasterOfElements: I once dyed Brad's hair purple and made Tron get dumped in a pool.

ToriOfTheSkywalkerClan: * laughs * Well I've gotta go visit Aaron. Brb.

(ToriOfTheSkwalkerClan has logged off)

LloydMasterOfElements: Bye...

(LloydMasterOfElements has logged off)

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: And that's why they're scared of Misako training them.

Question: Should we write about Sensei picking up his family or the others training?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 19: Wu's Family Comes Home

Sensei Wu's POV

I walked into Ninjago Hospital up to the front desk. A black woman with pixe-cut black hair and brown eyes looked up at me, "Wu Garmadon?" "That's me." I answered. "Floor three door 5B." I nodded. "Thank you." I took the elevator up to the third floor and stepped out. "Look out!" Someone called as I heard plastic wheels clattering behind me. I flipped backwards and landed behind a wheelchair. The person turned to look at me. "Oh, I am sorry." she says shyly, looking up at me with icy blue eyes. Her platinum blonde hair went down to her mid-back light blue tips. Her pale skin was covered in bandages. "What are you doing?" I asked, noting that in her condition, it would be best to stay in her room. "I-I was going to see my friend, Chris... her father is coming today.." I smiled at her. "I am her father, would you like to come with me?" "Y-yes..." We walked to room 5B to see three girls. The first one had white hair brushed her shoulders, and sparkling grey eyes. She was wearing a black kimono with the word 'Wind' on it. "Kristina.." I whispered, stepping up to her. She laughed. "It's nice to see you Wu." I looked at the other two. One was wearing a lavender shirt and green shorts. The second was wearing an orange shirt and purple pants. They both had brown hair, the first had grey eyes while the second had black ones. They both looked in their twenties. "Kara!" The second called, running to the girl who came with me. Kara smiles. "Hey Chris... Hi Kristi..." Kristi turns to me. "Dad, it's been so long," she says, walking towards me. "What was I? Three I think, when I last saw you.." "How did I not know about Chris?" I asked, wondering what was going on. "Dad, she was captured when we were still in the hospital," Kristi informed. "That's why she can do this..." "Do what?" I asked. "Rooaarrr!" I turned around to see a tiger with purple stripes. I hit it with my bow staff. "Ow! Daaad!" the tiger whined, turning to Chris. "That is interesting," I said, putting my staff back down. "Let us get home." "To the Monastery?" Kristi asked. "No, to the Bounty." I said. "The Bounty?" Kristina asked. "Our new home."

* * *

Chris's POV

We walked to the Bounty, as Dad called it. "A flying ship!?" He chuckled and nodded. "How do we get on there?" Kristi asked. I laughed at her and turned into a orange eagle. "I'll fly, you guys find something else." Before I could take off, I heard shouts. "Sensei's home!" A spiky haired boy shouted. The ship landed and I turned back. "Uh, hi?" Kristi says as she climbs on the ship. I ran right up. "What's everyone's name? Is Uncle Garmadon here? Where's the training course? How is this place flying?" Dad chuckled. Everyone was in a line. "Kai, Ninja of Fire," He said, tapping his shoulder. "Zane, Ninja of ice..." He went along the line. "Hello everyone." Kristi said, bowing. "Hi hi hi!" "What did you eat? Sugar?" Cindy asks. "No, I'm just excited about living with the famous ninja! And fighting with you guys!" I whipped into a orange and purple tornado as Kristi did a green and purple one. We were both in our ninja suits when we were done. Mine was orange with purple swirls, while Kristi had one of purple with green swirls. "I'm Ninja of Animals." "I'm Ninja of Poison." Kristi said. "Where is our room?" I ask. "You can have the one next to the girls room." Jay said, I ran in, set a bed up, and collapsed. "Feels like home!" Kristi giggled and set hers up. "I'm gonna take a nap..." She yawned, before passing out on her bed. I ran to the living room and started playing with video games. "This is home..."

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Sorry for not updating sooner! School started so we were really busy! But we get a week off every six week I think it is, so we'll work on updating those weeks!

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

"Chapter 20 One Last Song

XXX

Princess Liea: Email accounts not real!

Ninjaofmusic: Thanks sis...

song used- In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride.

XXX

Lloyd's POV

I went to check my email and see if Tori wanted to chat. One caught my eye and I clicked it.

_From Torininjagolover _

_Hey Lloyd! Something came up and I gotta go! See you later!_

_To Lloydgreenninja _

"I hope nothing bad happened..." I thought as I typed out my message.

_Hey! What happened?! Wait a second... how'd you figure out my email address?!_

I sent it and went to the living room.

Tori's POV

"Hello, Skywalker resident. Toria speakin'." I said, using my chin to hold the phone as I checked my email. "Toria, may I speak to your parents?" Jenna, Aaron's nurse and my supposed to be sis in law. "It's about Aaron, isn't it?" "I'm afraid so." "Be there in a minute," I put the phone on hold. "Daddy! Jenna wants to to talk to you!" I sent a quick email to my friends. I teleported behind the hospital and ran inside. "Jenna?!" A woman with chocolate brown eyes and black skin came out. Her pixe-cut hair was wet with sweat and her eyes bloodshot. My eyes misted as she nodded, confirming my fears. I ran to the room. "T-Tor?" Aaron asked, turning his head to me. I nodded and sat down. "C-can you s-sing to me," the five-year-old asked. "I-I wanna k-know what t-the angels will s-sound like." I stared into his deep blue eyes and brushed his brown hair from his face.

**Tori: In my brother's eyes, I am a hero, I am strong and wise, And I know no fear.**

"C-can J-Jenna come in?" At that second, our parents and Jenna came in.

**Tori: But the truth is plain to see, He was sent to rescue me, I see who I wanna be, In my brother's eyes.**

Tears ran down my face. "I'll t-tell Hareled h-hi for you, Jen-nna..." he breathes.

**Tori: In my brother's eyes, Everyone is equal, Darkness turns to light, And the world is at peace.**

I think of how every time I see him, the darkness in me melts.

**Tori: This miracle God gave to me, Gives me strength when I am weak, I find reason to believe, In my brothers eyes.**

He looked at me. "C-can you t-try no-ot to g-go cra-azy when I-I'm gone?" I nodded.

**Tori: And when he wraps his hand around my finger, How it puts a smile in my heart!**

He grabbed mine and Jenna's hands. "P-pretend I-I'm hol-lding y-your han-nd alw-ways..."

**Tori: I realize what life is all about, It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up!**

"An-nd Mummy... Keep my b-bear on th-he sel-lf to r-remember me b-by..." She nodded and hugged him.

**Tori: I've seen the light, It's in my brother's eyes.**

"I-I'll be o-okay D-Dada..." he nodded and patted his hand.

**Tori: And though I'll grow and someday leave, Maybe raise a family, When you're gone, I hope you'll see, How happy you made me.**

He nodded, his eyes starting to haze over.

**Tori: Cause you'll be here, In my... eyes...**

He closed his eyes and stopped breathing as I stood up. I started to leave, tears running down my face, before Jenna stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's better off now..." I sighed and walked outside, behind the hospital. I teleported behind the nearest store and walked inside, picking up foundation in my skin color as well as bright green colored contact lenses. The cashier eyed me while bagging my items. I walked outside and teleported into my room, locking it. I sent a warning email to Lloyd.

_Hey, I won't be chatting for a while... I'll tell you when I come back. And one word. Hacking._

I locked my door and laid down on my bed. I looked to see a black rose with a purple stem, covered in glitter, on my shelf. I got angry and trusted my hand towards it, a purplish/greenish ball coming from my fist. My eyes went wide as they filled with tears. The rose fell and shattered. That was my last piece of my siblings. I got on my hands and knees, trying to pick up the glass. A piece of the stem cut my arm. I picked it up, not paying attention to the blood coming from my arm. I swept it all into a bag and sat down on my bed. My tears mixing with the blood.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: I don't know why but I like making her depressed... ._.

Boba Fett: It's because you like emo music.

Princess Liea: *nods*

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 21: Making Bets and Playing Matchmaker.

Chris's POV

I was messing around, playing Snowboarding, when Cindy walked in. "Hey, can I play?" "Sure!" I threw a controller at her. She catches it and sits next to me. My eyes sparkle as I start talking. "So, who's 'round here that can play match maker with?" "W-what kind of topic is that?" "Oh, so I guess I can add you and Kai on the list?" She punched my upper arm. "No! We aren't dating!" "Exactly!" I smirked. "Well, there's Grace and Cole. Plus Haley and Zane. Jay and Nya are dating." "Oh, so Lloyd's not dating?" "No. But he does have a friend on internet." "Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow. "Yes. He's usually talking to her around now." As if on cue, my cousin walked in. "Sup?" I asked. Her flopped on the couch behind us. "Meh..." "Hey, don't you talk to Tori around now?" "She can't talk for a few days." "Why not?" I ask. He shrugs. I got a small smirk. "Hey Lloyd," he looked at me. "Who do you think 'll start datin' first?" He smirked. "Zane, Kai's too shy to ask Cindy out." I looked at them. "So, who wants to play matchmaker?" We all laughed. This is gonna be good...

* * *

Lloyd's POV

We were able to get Kai and Cole in on it. Grace didn't want to, said she was gonna plan somthin' for tomorrow. I had a small trip wire in the door way of our room where Zane was meditating. Haley walked through the hallway and I hid behind the table. She walked in. "Zane, Kai said yo-" she didn't finish as I pulled the wire, making her fall on Zane. Their faces were only inches away from each other. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures. She stood up. "I'm sorry Zane, I must've tripped on something." "Man, it didn't work!" I whispered as I snuck away.

Kai's POV

I walked in the bedroom, pretending I didn't know what just happened. I saw them blushing and smirked. "Hey guys. I have two tickets to a fancy restaurant and I was wondering if you'd lik-" Zane eyes burned with jealousy as he grabbed my neck. I pried him off. "If I can finish," I smirked. "I was wondering if you two would like them." They both blushed. "N-no thank you, Kai." Zane stuttered. Haley walked to her room, her face on fire. "Is it okay if I have those?" Zane whispered. I smirked. Mission accomplished. "Sure thing bud." I handed them to him and walked out. "How'd it go?" Cole asked. "Perfect, now for your part." "What's that?" "Cook dinner." "Hey!" we all laughed.

* * *

Zane's POV

I walked in the kitchen to make dinner. "Hey Zane!" Cole said, standing in front of the stove. "Why are you making dinner?" "I thought I'd take over for you tonight! Go wait with the others." I went and sat in the living room. Haley and Cindy were missing. "Where are Cindy and Haley?" I asked. "Cindy's in the girls' room, and Haley's on the roof meditating," Kai answered. "Speaking of Haley, tonight seems like a good night to ask her to dinner." I blushed. "I sense you were all planing on this." They smirked and nodded. "Go on, ask her!" Chris cheered. I sighed, knowing I would not be able to get out of this, and walked out onto the deck. I climbed on the roof. "Hello Haley." she opened one eye, her cheeks still a bright pink. "Hello Zane." she said, standing up. "M-may I ask you something?" "Sure!" I looked at her. She was a few inches taller than me. The wind played with the loose strands of hair falling from beneath her hood. "W-would you like to go o-out with me?" "L-like a date?" "I-I believe so." "Sure!" she looked at her wrists and gasped. "What is wrong?" "Nothing, see you at eight!" she shouted as she ran inside.

* * *

Haley's POV

I ran in the girls' room and locked the door. "What's wrong?" "It's happening again.." my sister's face went pale. "You don't mean...?" I nodded. "Get your spell books..." she pulled a book that was light blue with dark blue corners and a white belt around it. In the middle of the belt was a yellow sun, which seemed to be glowing. Cindy pulled a gold chain off from around her neck. It had a blue key on it. She put it in the sun, which suddenly has a hole the same shape. I reached under my bed, pulling out a black book with dark purple corners. It had a silver belt with a glowing moon on it. I pulled a silver chain off from around my neck, the purple key clanging on it. I unlocked the book and we sat on opposite side of my bed. I started. "The curse has now returned, causing my soul and body to burn." "A cruse like no other, passed down from our mother." Cindy recites. "The voice of darkness and pain, I fight back in vain." "My light, if it is bright enough, shall drive out the pain of a road, broken and rough." We both held up our right hands. Mine glowing a dark purple outlined in black. Cindy's glowing a light blue with a white outline. "Now we say that, the darkness that breaks our path, may be put back in place, when it's pain is taken by the perfect face." Our lights combine, but spark, glowing bright enough to knock us both back. I sit up, pulling on my sleeve, only to find more symbols spreading up both my arms. "W-what?!" "It, it looks like I'm no longer your protector," Cindy says with a scared look on her face. "I can't reverse the darkness!" "Looks like I'm gonna have to cancel my date." I say sadly, looking at my arms as the symbols glow purple. "Wait, don't!" "Why not?" I ask. "What if _Zane _is your new protector?!" "Zane...?" I ask, my face heating up at the thought. "There's only one way for us to find out, let's get you ready!"

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: That spell...I don't know why I wanted to put a spell...

Question: What do you think 'll happen in the next chapter?

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 22: A Date and Overcoming.

Haley's POV

Sis got out a dress, and handed it to me. I got dressed and walked out. The dark purple skirt stopped just below my knees, showing my silver tights. The top of the dress was black, with spaghetti straps slightly hidden by my hair. A silver dragon wrapped around the waist of the dress, its tail stopping at the hem and the head peaking over my left shoulder. I had dark purple gloves that stopped a few inches away from my shoulders. In order to boost the look, Cindy had even bought me a silver tiara and matching high heels. "Ugh, I hate dressing up." I complain as I try to shield my eyes without a hoodie. "But don't you want to impress Zaaaane~?" Cindy sang as she sat me down in front of her desk. She had flipped over her cork board so it would show the mirror on the back. I snarled as she put on my makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked that the ugly I usually am, looked like someone who should be on the cover of a magazine. I had on dark purple sparkly eyeshadow, with black mascara and eyeliner. My dark purple lipstick clashed with my pale skin. "Wow..." I mused. "Like," Cindy giggled. "Come on, it's time for your date!" She dragged me to the living room and pointed to the deck. I looked out and saw Zane in a black suit. He was nervously pulling on his white tie. I stepped out, he turned to me and stared. "Uh, hi?" I tried. He seemed to snap our of it, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I am sorry, Haley," he apologized. "You just look quite attractive in that outfit." I felt my cheeks heat up as I walked over. "Shall we get going?" He nodded and we walked off. I just hope nothing goes wrong...

* * *

Zane's POV

I handed the woman the tickets, and we sat down. We ordered and sat in a awkward silence. "So," she started. "Kai gave you the tickets?" I nodded. "It seems they were planing on getting us to date." She blushed a bit. "I'm pretty sure my sis was in on it 'cause this outfit was not in our closet yesterday." "That would seem about right..." she was about to say something as the waiter came out with our food. "Just call me if you need anything." he said and walked away. We both ate in silence, but my sixth sense told me something was wrong. As we finished I signed the check. I checked my built in clock, noting it was only eight o' five. "It is still early, what would you like to do?" I asked. She seemed distant as she answered. "C-can we go to the park...? I nodded and we began the walk to the city park. "I sense something is upsetting you, what is wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'll tell you once we get there." I nodded. She looked to the forest and started walking in that direction. Without thinking, I followed her. "Where are we going?" I asked. Instead of answering, she pushed aside some bushes to reveal a small lake. It looked normal, apart from a few stones over to the left of it. Haley head for it and knelt down near it. I walked and stood over her. I saw that the stones were arranged in a heart, with blue flowers spelling one word. _Christopher_. Confused, I looked at her. "Christopher... he was our brother... some idiot scientist killed him. When, When..." she could not say it. "When what?" I asked. I looked at her and gasped. Glowing purple marking were climbing up her arms and neck, making their way to her face. "Haley?! What is wrong?!" I asked. She glared at me. "I was injected with serum to boost the powers of darkness passed down from my Mom! Okay!?" I stepped back, and she stood up. Her hair tossed in the wind. But instead of seeing her usually calm face, I saw one full of rage. "Haley... Please calm down..." "Why do you care?!" "Because," I took a deep breath. "Because I love you..." she stood shocked for a minute. Without thinking, I kissed her. It was short because as soon as I became aware of what was happening, I pulled away. I saw the marks started to disappear. "You, you love me?" she asked. I nodded, blushing. She smiled. "I-I love you t-too..." she started glowing a dark purple as she smiled. "W-what's happening?!" "Your true potential!" I called, a huge smile on my face. She fell back down, right into my arms. She smiled at me. "We better get back home before the others suspect anything..." I nodded, but instead of letting her go, I picked her up bridal style and ran through the woods with her. Smiling as she held on.

XXX

Boba Fett: Ugggggh! Why'd we have to make thiiiiis?!

Ninjaofmusic: 'cause it was part of the plot idea so stop complaining!

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 23: Keeping Secrets

XXX

Tori: (leaning against wall with arms crossed)

Boba Fett: What's with her?

Ninjaofmusic: she's upset 'cause of this chapter... oh, that and I made her brother die so, yeeeah.

Boba Fett: why's she ups- oh yeah...

Princess Leia: T_T if you don't start the chapter I'll slam my face into the camera...

XXX

?'s POV

I stood in a ally way, waiting for a friend. "Ugh, where issss sssshe?!" I yelled. A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows, his hands clutching at his long sleeve brown shirt. His dark blue jeans swaying as he walked. "Going assss Tron today?" I asked. "Shut up and put this watch on." He handed me a watch that looked like his. I put it on. Not feeling any different, I looked in a broken window near me. I gasped, running my hand through my spiky lavender hair. A little red on the tips. I looked at my hands, realizing they were covered in pale skin instead of lavender scales. I was wearing a black shirt with white shorts. My hazel eyes sparkled, and I looked at my black sneakers. "Dude! Thisssss isss awessssome!" He chuckled. "Come on, let's go find those stray snakes." I nodded and we both walked to an ally a few streets away. Tron flipped his hood down, revealing that his emerald eyes were now a bright green and his blue hair was now multi colored. "What'ssss with the hair?" I chuckled. "Shut it Lance." Tron said as we turned into the new ally. We saw some stray snakes. Tron pounded his fist in his hand and punched a Fangprye scout. I joined in.

Lloyd's POV

Since Tori hadn't messaged me for a few days, I decided to take a walk. I heard someone scream in pain from an ally and I quickened my pace to find them. I saw a cloaked figure and a boy with lavender hair fighting snakes. A Constricti soldier sat in a corner, moaning. The cloaked figure whipped into a green and white tornado. "Tron?!" I thought. The two boys high-fived. The cloaked one took off his hood. He didn't look like Tron so I stepped forward. He turned to me. "Lloyd! Is that you?!" I nodded. "Tron! Who's your friend?" Tron looked at him. "Oh, Lance, this is my old roommate Lloyd. Lloyd, this is my newest cadet, Lance." "Cadet?" "Well, I've been finding people to help me save some kids from abusive places. Or just mean people. Lance here is really good 'cause of his power." Lance smirked, before he disappeared. "Whoa! Where'd he go?" He reappeared, still smirking. "It'ssss niccce to meet you." he said. I nodded. Tron looked at his watch, "Oh, sorry Lloyd! We've got to go!" the two run off. I frowned and walked back to the Bounty. "He didn't even give me an address!"

Tori's POV

Phew, that was close! "Why didn't we sssstay longer?" Lance asked. I set me watch on 'Tori'. "Look, Lloyd thinks I'm a guy from boarding school. To be truthful, I've been chatting with him and he doesn't even know he's seen me before!" "Ssssso?" "Dude, my youngest and last brother just died, and I'm under pressure 'cause every time I see my bullies from high school they attack me with words and fists. Add in keeping a secret from your best friend does not make it better." "Ya, but-" "Look, I don't have a choice. I've just gotta keep my head up is all." He nodded and we walked in silence to his home in the forest.

XXX

Tori: why am I under so much pressure?

Ninjaofmusic: 'cause I said so.

Question: what do you think Lance's last name is?

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 24: Pain.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: Guest reminded me I haven't been updatin' on Skalidor so here.

XXX

Ashley's POV

Skalidor kept muttering nonsense in his sleep. I mixed together some herbs and made him drink it. "Here. Thissss sssshould ... help you sssssleep." He laid back down, tossing and turning. I coughed. "Ugh, I musssst've caught sssssomething..." I went to the main room and saw Skales. "How issss he?" "Worssssst..." I said and coughed again, this time harder. "Asssshly? Are you alright?" I nodded, still coughing, and started feeling a bit light headed. I swayed a bit and leaned on a nearby table. "Are you ssssure?" Before I could say anything, I fell over and everything went black.

Skales' POV

"Asssshley!" I yelled and ran to her. "Asssshley wake up!" The others ran in as they heard me screaming. "Asssshley...! What happened?!" Fangtom asked. "I don't know, ssssshe jussssst passssed out!" I said, cradling her left head. Acidcus picked her up and took her to the medical bay. I slithered after them. He laid her down. "I believe sssshe caught the sssame sssicknesssss assss Sssskalidor..." he said. They all exchanged worried glances and looked at me. I sobbed at her side and Fangtom placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll leave... you two alone..." They all left and I brushed her hair from her eyes. "Assshley... pleassse wake up... I can't live without you..." I whispered. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she muttered something. "Assshley, pleassse..." she looked up at me. "Ugh, Sssskalesss? Why'ssss my head... in so much pain?" I hugged her. She smiled, but pushed me away. "You ssshould leave, we don't need you getting ssssick too..." "But-"Pleasssse Sssskalesss...I wouldn't be able... to live with ... myssself if you got ssssick..." I nodded and kissed her forehead, before leaving. I need to get that girl...

* * *

Skales' POV

Later that night I crept on the ninja's ship. Pretty stupid to land on a beach where anyone could get on. "Where are they?" I looked in several rooms before finding the right one. I grabbed them each and took them to Orobourus.

XXX

Haley: Why'd you have him kidnap us?!

Ninjaofmusic: uuuhh... it was her idea! (points to Princess Liea)

Princess Liea: wha-? (gets tackled by Haley)

Question: what do you think Skales will do to the girls?

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 25: "What Do You Want?"

Kai's POV

We all woke up and went to eat. We decided to let the girls sleep in, considering it was only eight A.M. I went outside and punched some dummies, before noticing the girls had a window that looked out on the deck. "Great, Cindy's probably gonna come out and show me hot to 'do it right'." I thought. After a few more minutes I looked back at the window. "She's should be up by now..." I thought as I went inside. "Hey, where's the girls?" I asked. The others looked up from their game. "I don't know" Cole said. "I'll go check on them." I went to the girls' room and knocked. After a few minutes I went inside, only to find no one there. A note was on Haley's bed. I picked it up. "Uh, guys?!" I called. The others ran in. I showed them the note. "What does it say?" Zane asked, worry in his voice. I read it to them.

_Dear ninja,_

_We have captured your girlfriends._ (Lloyd snickered a bit at this part) _They shall not return until Skalidor and Ashley have been healed. If they fail to cure them, we shall make sure to give these girls a slow and painful death._

_Truly and dearly, Skales Hypnobrai.  
_

I growled darkly. "They think they can just take them?!" I roared, clutching the paper. "Kai, calm down." Cole said. "No! I won't 'calm down'! They took Cindy and Nya! How could you tell me to calm down?!" "Kai! They took Haley and Grace too," Cole began. "Don't you think we're upset too?!" I sighed. "I know, but I can't help it..." "I know you're upset, but we have to stay calm." I nodded. "Well, let's get going!" Lloyd shouted.

Haley's POV

I yawned and tried to stretch my arms, only to find I couldn't move my arms. I opened my eyes and saw that my wrists and ankles were tied together. I looked to see the sis, Grace and Nya tied up as well. Cindy was closet to me so I nudged her with my elbow. "Five more minutes..." she groaned. I mentally face-palmed. "Cindy, wake up!" I hissed. "Noooo!" "Kai asked you out!" she sat up. "He did?!" "Nope." "I hate you! Wait, we're tied up!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? I thought we were dead!" The others woke up from our bickering. "Ugh, where are we?" Grace asked. "I think we're in Oroubours." Nya answered. "Oroubours? As in, the city of snakes?!" she nodded. Before we could say anything else, a tall snake with blue scales, a yellow and white pattern on his stomach, and swirling red eyes. "I ssssee you have awaken." he said. Cindy glared at him. "Ya, now what do you want?" "We have two Sssserpintine ssssick with a deadly poisssson. We need you to heal them." he looked me straight in the eye. "Um, sorry to say but my experimenting days are over." "Think I could help?" we all looked at Grace. "I'm sssorry... but I don't believe you can help." "I'm the Water Ninja. I have healing powers." "Well, I guessss. But if you fail, we ssshall have to kill you." we all looked at him. "What kinda psychopath are you?!" I nudged Cindy, hard. "We'll try our best, but we can't work with our hands tied up." I nodded at the ropes with my chin. "Fine, but don't have any funny thoughtssss." He cut the ropes and I stood up. "Now, where's the victims?" the others looked at me. "What?" "Well, for now we jussst need you to take care of Sssskalidor." I nodded and we followed him. The black snake was tossing in his sleep. A young female snake was dabbing his head with a wet cloth. I sat next to her as Grace inspected him. "Sssso, what'sss your name?" "Haley. You?" "I'm Emily, that'ssss my dad." she pointed to him. I looked at her with pity. "Oh, I'm sorry." she looked at her hands. "Ya, he thinks I'm still three." "What happened?" "Mom and I went to the tea sssshop. Mysssstake dropped some Tomorrow'ssss Tea." "Oh..." I kinda just put my hand on my wrist. "What'ssss wrong." "Well, I was captured to heal your dad. But, my experimenting days are through." she looked at me, her black eyes seemed as though they were looking right into my soul. "It seems as though it bothers you to talk about it." I nodded. "Then I won't ask." I smiled at her.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: we'll post the next chapter as soon as we can!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 26: "Don't!"

Grace's POV

My face was grim when I realized that Skalidor was poisoned with the Oojaun berry. I told the girls. "I don't much experience with this, but I'll try my best. Haley, can-" "Get some pain relieving herbs? On it." she left the room. "What can we do?" Cindy asked, twisting a piece of her hair. "Could you guys boil some water for me?" they nodded as I went back to check on Skalidor. I know I shouldn't help the enemy but, they aren't all that bad. Just have the wrong motives. Like Emily for example, she loves her dad and doesn't seem like she would hurt a fly. I saw her tending to her father. Another Constrictai kneeling next to her. "Hello." I said. They turned to me. "Oh, hello Gracccce. Thissss iss my mother." "Oh, are you a friend of Emily'ssss?" "Well, we've been helping with her father." her eyes slightly glazed over. "Can you heal him?" I hesitated. "I'll try my best." they nodded and looked at Skalidor. I hope the boys don't do anything stupid.

Cole's POV

Kai had been a bit upset that we had to wait until the next day to look for the girls. "Why can't we go now?" he asked. "Chris and Kristi went to visit a friend. We need someone to watch over the Bounty." "Why can't Sensei or one of the other Garmadon's?" I facepalmed. "They took the day off to go tea shopping." Kai sighed, obviously angered, and headed out to the deck. Now we all stood on the edge of the bounty, clutching our swords. "Okay everybody, do you know the plan?" they all nodded. We let down the anchor a few miles from Orobourus and climbed down the chain. We all snuck in past some Fangprye guards. I spotted Haley. I signaled to the others and looked around. Seeing that no one else was in the room, we dropped down. "Haley! Where are the others?" Zane asked. "Guys! You aren't supposed to be here!" she hissed, looking around. "What? Why not?" I asked. "We're helping Skalidor-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You're helping the bad guys?!" "Jay, you don't understand! Skalidor ate some poisonous berries because they're dying from starvation!" "So?" "He's got a family! What do you want me to do, leave him to die?! Wait, ugh where's Kai?!" we looked around, noticing Kai was gone. "Ugh, great..." "Look, let's get the others, get outta here, and come back with the cure or something! Okay?" she sighed and nodded. Cindy's POV

We finished boiling the water so I went to look for Haley. "Psh, Cindy." I turned around, swearing I heard something. "Cindy, up here." I looked up and saw Kai. He dropped down and I slapped him across the face. "OW! What was that for?!" "That was for scaring me. Why are you here?" "To save you! Duh!"I sighed. "I don't need your saving!" before he could argue, Skales came in. "So, trying to escape are you?" "Um, yep!" we both took off running. We ran into the Slither Pit... only to find more snakes waiting for us. "Snap!" Kai pulled out his sword. I took out my morning star, swinging it around. Almost all the snakes pulled out a sword. Some pulled out spears... and one pulled out a ham sandwich. I laughed and struck it out of his hand. Kai rushed forwards, swinging his swords. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was okay. I looked back to see Skales standing in front of me with a sword. I let out a small squeak at how close it was to my stomach. There wasn't enough room for me to knock out his hands, and I was frozen in fear. "Cindy!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Kai running towards Skales. "Don't!" he ran in front of me and I held my arms up in a 'X'. I felt the wind pick up as I started glowing a light blue-ish white-ish. "Leave! Him! Alone!" I heard thunder and felt rain pelting down in hard torrents. A strong wind picked up and blew Skales away. I started getting drowsy as the wind died down and I fell over, only barely seeing the others run to my side as the Snakes fled.

XXX

Ninjaofmusic: well, I made a one-shot... for school... once I make it longer I might post it.. But for now I wanted to write this...

Princess Liea: I was threatening her~!

Ninjaofmusic: yes... she was hugging me and jumping up and down. O_O

Question: are you a tomboy, a girly-girl, or an all out awesome guy?

XXX


End file.
